


Lumeen piirtyneet jäljet

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On kulunut kymmenisen vuotta siitä, kun sankarimme kukistivat Garlandin, Kujan ja Necronin. Gaialla on valinnut rauha ja elämä kulkee eteenpäin tasaiseen tahtiin. Eiko Carol löysi kauan kaivatun kodin Cidin ja Hildan, Lindblumin lapsettoman hallitsijapariskunnan, luota. Varttuminen prinsessana ei vain aina suju kivuttomasti, ei varsinkaan, kun Eiko on aina ollut enemmän poikatyttö kuin rimpsumekkoihin pukeutuva hempukka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumeen piirtyneet jäljet

**3\. joulukuuta 1809**

Prinsessa Eiko nojasi makuukamarinsa ikkunanpieleen ja tuijotti kaupunkia, jonka katot peittyivät hiljalleen valkoisen kerroksen alle. Lunta. Sitä ei ollut koskaan satanut Madain Sarissa, ei ainakaan hänen muistinsa mukaan. Itse asiassa lumisade oli alkanut ensimmäisen kerran joulukuussa 1803, joten tämä oli kuudes vuosi, kun talvi saapui Usvamantereelle. Sellaista ei ollut tapahtunut kirjoitetun historian aikana, sen Eiko oli oppinut tohtori Totilta, jonka hän oli vaatinut yksityisopettajakseen silloin, kun hänelle oli ilmoitettu, että koulutus oli prinsessalle välttämätön paha.

Monet olivat olleet kauhuissaan, kun ensimmäiset lumihiutaleet olivat pudonneet Usvamantereen pinnalle – sittemmin niihin oli totuttu, vaikka vanhemmat jaksoivat edelleen muistella menneitä. Eiko oli pitänyt lumesta ensisilmäyksellä. Hän oli nähnyt sitä ensimmäistä kertaa, kun Kuja oli siepannut hänet ja vienyt hänet Gulug-vuorelle, mutta hän ei voinut sanoa, että olisi tuolloin ehtinyt nauttia lumesta todella.

Nyt tilanne oli toinen. Eiko oli ollut vasta 9-vuotias, kun lunta oli satanut ensimmäisen kerran. Hän oli karannut linnanpihalle leikkimään. Muisto sai hänet edelleen hymyilemään.

Enää prinsessa ei voinut juosta ulos ja kieriä lumessa tai rakennella siitä hahmoja. Sellainen olisi ollut noloa ja typerää, ei sopivaa käytöstä melkein aikuiselle ihmiselle. Silti hänen mielensä valtasi aina kummallinen levottomuus, kun ensimmäiset hiutaleet putoilivat taivaalta. Hän oli toki onnellinen Lindblumissa, onnellinen siitä, että hän oli saanut perheen. Hän ei ollut enää yksin, kuten oli ollut vuosia.

Prinsessana eläminen oli kuitenkin paljon rajoitetumpaa kuin viimeisenä summonerina Madain Sarissa – vaikka myöhemmin oli käynyt ilmi, ettei hän ollutkaan ainoa summoner Gaialla. Lapsuusvuosinaan Eiko oli saanut tehdä juuri niin kuin oli halunnut. Hänen isoisänsä oli hemmotellut häntä, ja myöhemmin hän oli pärjännyt omillaan pelkkien mooglien kanssa. Nykyisin hänen elämänsä oli täynnä valvontaa ja rajoituksia, etiketin, lain ja vanhempien vaatimuksia.

Se ahdisti ajoittain. Eiko näpräsi pukunsa leveää helmaa turhautuneena. Asu oli kaunis, mutta se rajoitti häntä myös aivan liikaa. Se oli Hilda-äidin tyyliä, ei hänen omaansa, mutta hän oli jo ajat sitten suostunut ”pukeutumaan kuin oikea prinsessa”, kuten Hilda-äiti ilmaisi asian. Hän halusi nähdä onnellisen ja hyväksyvän hymyn Hilda-äidin kasvoilla, koska tämä oli ainoa äiti, joka hänellä oli koskaan todella ollut. Hän ei ehkä pitänyt koreista puvuista, mutta hän rakasti kasvattiäitiään koko sydämestään eikä halunnut tuottaa tälle pettymystä.

Eiko vilkaisi ulos uudemman kerran. Hän tiesi, että kiinni jääminen merkitsisi nuhdesaarnaa, mutta hän oli suunnitellut pientä karkureissuaan jo niin kauan, ettei hän vain voinut luopua siitä. Hilda-äiti saattaisi jopa ymmärtää. Eiko oli saanut tämän puheista sellaisen käsityksen, että tämä oli ollut nuorempana varsinainen villikko. Ja olihan tämä manannut miehensäkin, Cid-isän, oglopiksi kymmenen vuotta sitten ja karannut ilmalaivalla.

Tyttö hymyili itsekseen. Pieni karkureissu kaupungille ei tekisi yhtään pahaa. Hän oli mittaillut katuja useasti kasvattiäitinsä ja henkivartioiden kanssa, mutta silloin ei nähnyt todellista elämää, sillä ihmiset väistyivät heidän tieltään ja kohtelivat heitä heidän arvonsa mukaisesti. Eiko halusi nähdä, millaista kaupungilla todella oli. Hän uskoi myös pärjäävänsä varsin hyvin. Hän oli jo saavuttanut valkoisen maagin opinnoissaan kolmannen tason ja saanut luvan kantaa kaapua. Kukaan ei juljennut koskea valkoiseen maagiin, sitä paitsi, jos joku erehtyisi, Eiko käytteli taikahuiluaan erittäin kätevästi. Eidolon tai pari saisi kenet tahansa perääntymään – joskaan ei ollut ehkä kovin viisasta kutsua hirviöitä keskelle kaupunkia.

Oli varsin ongelmallista saada puku riisuttua täysin omin avuin. Se oli yksi syy siihen, ettei Eiko erityisemmin rakastanut Hilda-äidin vaatevalintoja. Puvut olivat näyttäviä ja kauniita, mutta niiden pukeminen ja riisuminen yksin aiheutti suurta työtä ja tuskaa. Nyt prinsessa ei kuitenkaan voinut kutsua palvelijoitaan, sillä oli aivan liian aikaista riisuutua yöpuulle.

Onneksi linna tulisi olemaan kiireinen tulevan keskitalven juhlan vuoksi. Hilda-äiti käytti mieluusti kaiken mahdollisen ajan juhlien valmistelemiseen, joten Eikolle jäi aikaa muuhun. Kukaan ei vahtinut häntä liian tarkasti juuri nyt. Joulukuu oli täydellistä aikaa pienelle karkumatkalle.

Vaivoin tyttö sai riisuttua pukunsa. Hän kiskoi ylleen pussihousut, jotka oli pihistänyt linnan pesulasta. Ne kuuluivat oletettavasti Erinille, joka oli Cid-isän uusimman ilma laivan, Eiko Tibia I:n, kapteeni. Hän oli napannut myös yksinkertaisen paidan, jollaisia keittiön palvelusväki käytti.

Prinsessa vilkaisi omaa peilikuvaansa. Kyllä, hän näytti pukeutumisen perusteella tavalliselta tytöltä. Vain pitkät violetit, latvoista hieman kihartuvat, hiukset ja valkoinen sarvi otsassa kavalsivat hänet. Vielä muutama vuosi sitten hän oli ollut Gaian ainoa henkilö, joka kantoi otsassaan summonerien tunnusta, sarvea. Sittemmin kuningatar Garnet ja hänen prinssipuolisonsa Zidane olivat saaneet kaksi tytärtä, joilla kummallakin oli samanlainen sarvi – molemmille oli ilmestynyt myös häntä, genomien vahvin tunnusmerkki. Nyt koko maailma tiesi, etteivät summonerit olleet kadonneet Gaian pinnalta.

Eiko virnisti. Hän piti todella paljon Garnetin ja Zidanen 6- ja 4-vuotiaista tyttäristä, Zarah Brahne Alexandrosista ja Zusu Mikoto Alexandrosista, vaikka ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi tytöt olivat saaneet niin monimutkaiset nimet. Kyllä hän tiesi kuninkaallisista perinteistä, mutta hänen mielestään Garnet ja Zidane olisivat aivan hyvin voineet muuttaa sitä.

Alexandrian kuningatarpari lapsineen oli tulossa viettämään keskitalven juhlaa Lindblumiin. Garnet odotti kolmatta lastaan, mutta tohtori Tot oli vakuuttanut, että matkustaminen oli vielä turvallista. Eiko odotti todella ystäviensä tapaamista, he näkivät toisiaan aivan liian harvoin.

Tyttö puisteli päätään peilikuvalleen. Vierailuun oli vielä aikaa, hänen oli nyt keskityttävä oleelliseen. Hän sieppasi valkoisen maagin kaavun mukaansa ja hiipi ulos huoneestaan. Käytävillä oli vilskettä, kun palvelusväki ryntäili edestakaisin. Kenelläkään ei näyttänyt olevan aikaa pysähtyä miettimään, mitä prinsessa oli tekemässä. Se sopi tytölle paremmin kuin hyvin. Hän suuntasi askeleensa kirjastoon, jonne oli piilotettu yksi salakäytävistä. Niitä oli ympäri linnaa siltä varalta, että kuningasperhe joutuisi joskus pakenemaan hyökkäyksen alta. Ne oli rakennettu Cid V:n aikakaudella, eikä niitä ollut tarvinnut käyttää aikoihin. Silti ne olivat yhä olemassa.

Historian opiskelusta oli näemmä hyötyäkin.

Kirjastossa oli huomattavasti hiljaisempaa kuin muualla linnassa. Eiko hiippaili perimmäiseen nurkkaan ja nykäisi yhdestä kirjasta. Kuului narahdus, kun hylly siirtyi ja paljasti pölyisen käytävän. Tyttö livahti käytävään ja työnsi hyllyn takaisin paikoilleen. Hän kietoi kaavun päälleen ja haparoi sitten eteenpäin. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin hän löysi seinälle ripustetun lyhdyn.

Eiko keskittyi ja heilautti kättään lyhdyn edessä. Vaalea liekki syttyi sen sisälle, lyhdyissä näemmä käytettiin samaa taikuutta, jota Hilda-äiti oli opettanut hänelle. Polttamattoman tulen sytyttämisen taito oli kulkenut Hilda-äidin suvussa vuosikymmeniä, kenties vuosisatoja.

Lyhdynvalossakaan käytävä ei näyttänyt erityisen kutsuvalta. Se haisi ummehtuneelta ja jokainen askel nostatti pölyä lattialta. Hämähäkit olivat asuttaneet sitä luultavasti sen rakentamisesta saakka, mikä näkyi seitin määrässä.

Käytävä päättyi tikkaisiin. Eiko laski lyhdyn lattialle ja kapusi tikkaat ylös. Katossa oleva luukku oli hyvin raskas, ja tytön oli vaikea saada sitä kohotettua. Kun se vihdoin nousi hieman, käytävään pölähti lisää pölyä. Se takertui kurkkuun, ja Eikon oli vaikea olla yskäisemättä. Hän puri huultaan ja pyrki olemaan mahdollisimman hiljaa. Joku saattaisi olla lähistöllä, eikä hänellä ollut pienintäkään halua jäädä kiinni.

Saatuaan luukun puserrettua auki tyttö kipusi hämärään tavaran täyttämään huoneeseen. Hän oli selvästi jonkinlaisessa varastossa. Eiko puisteli pölyt valkoisesta kaavustaan ja sipsutti varaston ovelle. Hänen onnekseen se ei ollut lukossa. Ovi avautui linnan alapihalle, jota palvelusväki käytti kulkureittinään kaupungille. Tämä oli loistavaa. Palvelusväen tilojen läpi prinsessa ei olisi ikinä päässyt huomaamatta tänne asti, mutta nyt hän pystyisi helposti livahtamaan pois linnan alueelta. Myös palvelijattarissa oli pari valkoista maagia, kukaan ei kyselisi mitään, kun hän vain pitäisi hupun päässään.

Tyttö yritti kulkea pihan poikki kuin olisi aina liikkunut siellä. Hänen arvionsa oli osunut oikeaan, kukaan ei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä tai kysellyt, minne hän oli menossa. Hän pääsi ulos portista kapealle kujalle, joka kulki korkeiden rakennusten välissä. Kuja oli hiljainen, mutta se ei häirinnyt Eikoa. Hänestä oli kiinnostavaa päästä kulkemaan siellä, missä tavalliset ihmiset liikkuivat.

Talojen vierillä oli erilaista roskaa ja romua. Paikka ei ollut siisteimmästä päästä, hajukaan ei ollut kaikkein miellyttävin. Eikolle Lindblum oli tähän asti näyttäytynyt koreana ja siistinä kaupunkina, mutta hän oli liikkunut lähinnä kauppa- ja teatterialueella, jonne ei tosin suositeltu menemistä öiseen aikaan. Teatteriväki saattoi olla taitavaa omalla alallaan, mutta huhuttiin, että heidän joukkoonsa kuului myös paljon varkaita ja muuta roskasakkia.

Tosin varas ei automaattisesti ollut roskasakkia, sen Eiko tiesi kokemuksesta. Zidane oli ollut näyttelijä ja varas, ennen kuin oli tavannut Garnetin, ja kuka tahansa, jopa se ruosteinen ritari Steiner, saattoi myöntää, että Zidane oli kunnollinen nuorimies.

Kuja päättyi leveämmälle kadulle, jonka varrella oli useita kapakoita sekä joitain pikkuliikkeitä. Eiko tiesi varmuudella, ettei ollut koskaan käynyt täälläpäin. Pieni jännitys kiertyi kerälle hänen vatsansa pohjalle, kun hän soluttautui kadulla vaeltavien ihmisten joukkoon. Tämä oli sitä jotain. Hän ei ollut seikkaillut Memorian jälkeen enää kertaakaan. Hilda ja Cid olivat antaneet hänelle varsin suojatun ja turvatun elämän, eikä Kujan ja Garlandin kuoleman jälkeen edes ollut tapahtunut suuria. Maailmassa vallitsi rauha, eikä seikkaileville prinsessoille ollut enää tilaa.

Eiko ei halunnut uskoa, että hän oli kokenut elämänsä suurimman seikkailun kuusivuotiaana. Elämällä täytyi olla vielä varattuna hänelle jotain erityistä.

Prinsessa veti syvään henkeä ja nykäisi Tuhon pubiksi kutsutun kapakan oven auki. Nimi kieli siitä, että paikka oli pahamaineinen, mikä vain houkutteli Eikoa entisestään. Hän astui sisälle hämärään, lyhdyin valaistuun tilaan. Se muistutti hieman erästä kapakkaa, jossa hän oli vuosia sitten vieraillut Alexandriassa. Tämä oli vain huomattavasti pienempi.

Salissa kiertelevä tarjoilijatar oli pukeutunut suorastaan säädyttömästi. Eiko oli nähnyt vastaavaa pukeutumista vain näytelmissä, tämän naisen kaula-aukko ei jättänyt juuri mitään arvailujen varaan. Pieni kateellisuuden piikki tökkäisi tytön mieltä, kun hän vertasi naisen rintavarustusta omaansa… joka sivumennen sanoen oli edelleen melkoisen olematon.

Tyttö katsoi viisaimmaksi tarkkailla tilannetta sivummalta. Väki kapakassa kumosi juomaa kolpakoista kurkkuunsa. Osa keskusteli, joku soitti kitaraa nurkassa ja muutamat näyttivät pelaavan Tetra Masteria, korttipeliä, jota Eiko ei ollut koskaan oppinut ymmärtämään.

Kaiken kaikkiaan kapakassa oli hyvin meluisaa, mutta joukko näytti nauttivan olostaan. Kitaran sointuihin liittyi haitari, jolloin osa väestä siirtyi tanssimaan riehakasta tanssia pöytien väliin jäävään tyhjään tilaan. Vastaavaa Eiko ei ollut nähnyt koskaan, linnassa kaikki tanssit olivat hyvin hillittyjä. Hän oli jäänyt paljosta paitsi, näillä ihmisillä – ja muilla – näytti olevan ratkiriemukasta. Naurukin oli rehvakasta, ei hillittyä kiherrystä, jota linnan juhlissa kuuli.

”Oletkos sä eksynyt väärään paikkaan, likka?” joku älähti Eikon korvaan ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Tyttö hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan parrakasta miestä, jolta puuttui pari hammasta ja joka lemahti vahvasti Cid-isän vanhalta viskiltä. ”Teikäläisiä harvemmin näkee täällä”, mies jatkoi. ”Mutta sä oot aika sievä tapaus. Saako sua tanssittaa?”

Eiko puisteli päätään. ”Päästä irti!” hän ärähti. Hän haparoi vasemmalla kädellään vyöllään roikkuvaa huilua. Se ei ehkä ollut aseista mahtavin, mutta ainakin sillä pystyi täräyttämään törkimystä otsalohkoon. Eidolonia tyttö ei uskaltautuisi kutsumaan sisätiloihin, seuraukset olisivat olleet katastrofaalisia.

”No, säpäs nyt äksy tapaus oot. Mutta ei se mitään, mä oon aina tykännyt naisista, joilla on sisua”, mies naurahti ja nojautui lähemmäs. Eiko ei voinut olla irvistämättä, kun viskin voimakas haju tunki entistä vahvempana hänen nenäänsä.

”Minä en ole kiinnostunut sinun seurastasi!” Eiko kivahti ja tyrkkäsi miestä vapaalla kädellään, kun ei saanut otettua huiluaan, joka roikkui vyötärön oikealla puolella kaavun alla. Mies tarrasi hänen vasemmasta ranteestaan kiinni ja nauroi vasten hänen kasvojaan. Vasta nyt Eiko tajusi, ettei kaupunki ollutkaan niin turvallinen paikka kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Hän oli yliarvioinut omat kykynsä, eihän hän ollut mikään taistelija. Muut olivat aina hoitaneet vihollisten kumoamisen, hän oli kutsunut Eidolonin hätiin tai ollut valmiina hoitamaan vammoja valkoisella magiallaan.

”Et tainnut kuulla, mitä neiti sanoi”, joku huomautti. Eiko käänsi katseensa sivulle ja näki, että paikalle oli saapunut häntä miltei päätä pidempi valkohiuksinen nuorimies. Tämän kasvoilla oli vakava ilme, mutta harmaat silmät tuikkivat lyhtyjen valossa. Jokin tämän sotkuisessa hiustyylissä toi tytön mieleen Zidanen silloin, kun hän oli tavannut genomin ensimmäistä kertaa.

”Älä sä puutu tähän, kloppi!” mies ärjäisi. Hän päästi irti Eikon vasemmasta kädestä ja yritti huitaista häiriköivää nuorukaista. Tämä väisti sukkelasti ja virnisti miehelle.

Erään pöydän äärestä nousi kolme muuta miestä. Yhdellä näistä oli kummallinen rautapanta silmiensä edessä, toisen päässä keikkui kokin hattu ja kolmas selvästi nosteli painoja aikansa kuluksi.

”Aina kerjäämässä verta nokastasi, Xioni?” kokinhattuinen tiedusteli.  
”Näh, tyttö se yrittää iskeä”, nauroi mies, jonka silmät eivät näkyneet. Eiko tuijotti kolmikkoa, joka lähestyi heitä. Miehet olivat jostain etäisesti tuttuja, hän oli aivan varma, että oli nähnyt heidät aiemmin.  
”Hei, täällä ei tapella! Painukaa pihalle, jos haluatte mähinöidä!” kapakan pitäjä huusi baaritiskin takaa.  
”Kuulit, mitä hän sanoi”, lihaskimppu huomautti yhä Eikon käsivartta puristavalle miehelle.

Mies päästi irti prinsessasta, mutta mulkoili neljää nuorempaa vihaisena. ”Baku saisi opettaa teille vähän tapoja. Nykyajan kakrut, ei mitään kunnioitusta vanhempia kohtaan.”  
”Sinulle pitäisi opettaa, miten naisia kohdellaan”, Xioni huomautti miehelle ja kääntyi katsomaan Eikoa. ”Oletko kunnossa?”

Prinsessa nyökkäsi. Hän piti nuorukaisen kasvonpiirteistä, tämän kasvot hymyilivät silmiä myöten ja hiukset olivat huvittavalla tavalla sotkussa.

”Olen, kiitos teille”, tyttö sanoi. Hän olisi halunnut lisätä, että olisi kyllä selvinnyt tilanteesta itsekseenkin, mutta todellisuudessa hän ei ollut aivan varma siitä. Kymmenen vuotta sitten hän oli uhonnut jatkuvasti, aina ja kaikille, jopa Amarantille, joka oli vuorenkokoinen, mutta nykyisin hän tiedosti yhä paremmin oman asemansa. Summoner ei ollut juuri mitään ilman Eidolonejaan.

”Tantalus aina valmiina palvelukseen”, pantakasvoinen mies nauroi.  
”Tantalus!” Eiko huudahti, mutta puri sitten huultaan. Nyt hän tiesi, miksi nuo kolme olivat tuttuja. Nämä olivat Zidanen ystäviä, pantakasvoinen oli Blank, kokin hattuinen Cinna ja tuon järkäleen täytyi olla Marcus. Mutta jos hän paljastaisi tietonsa, hän paljastaisi samalla itsensä.

”Sanoinhan, että meistä tulee vielä kuuluisia, veljet”, Marcus hymähti. ”Mistä sinä meidät tunnet, tyttö?”  
”Minä olen… näin kerran teidän versionne I Want To Be Your Canary -näytelmästä”, Eiko kertoi. Se ainakin oli totta.  
”Sepä harvinaista, tyttö taitaa juksata”, Cinna nauroi. ”Sitä on esitetty ainoastaan hänen kuninkaallisen korkeutensa kuningatar Garnetin syntymäpäivillä.”

Eiko tunsi kylmän hien valuvan pitkin selkäänsä, kun kaikki neljä miestä tuijottivat häntä uteliaina. Nyt taisi olla oikea hetki poistua näyttämöltä, ennen kuin bravuuriesitys kääntyisi fiaskoksi.

”Minun täytyy mennä. Kiitos vielä kerran avusta!” prinsessa kiirehti sanomaan ja kääntyi. Hän ryntäsi ulos kapakasta niin nopeasti kuin suinkin pääsi. Kadulla hän kiirehti ihmisvilinän sekaan, ilta oli jo pimentynyt ja lumihiutaleet olivat kasvaneet suuriksi. Ne kastelivat kaavun ohuen kankaan hyvin nopeasti.

Tyttö puikkelehti katuja pitkin. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä olisi tehnyt. Sydän hakkasi välikohtauksen jäljiltä edelleen, mutta hän ei halunnut palata linnaan aivan vielä. Seikkailu päättyisi muuten aivan liian pian.

”Sinä taidat oikein etsiä vaikeuksia?” tuttu ääni tokaisi kulman takaa. Xioni astui Eikon eteen kapealle kujalle. ”Tämä kuja vie teatterialueelle, eikä se oli turvallisin paikka tähän aikaan illasta”, nuorukainen jatkoi.  
”Ei kuulu sinulle”, Eiko tuhahti.  
”Sinä olet linnanväkeä, vai mitä?” Xioni kysyi välittämättä tytön kommentista. Eiko tunsi kalpenevansa huppunsa alla. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti. ”Eli olet. Hienohelma, joka haluaa hieman hullutella eikä tajua, missä vaarassa on. Jos joku huomaa, ettet ole tottunut liikkumaan täällä – mikä ei muuten ole edes kovin vaikeaa – saatat joutua ryöstetyksi tai vielä pahempaa.”

Eiko perääntyi askeleen verran. Hän piti nuorukaisesta, mutta ei pitänyt tämän holhoavasta asenteesta. Hän halusi olla itsenäinen nuori nainen, ei purkissa kasvatettu prinsessa. Sellaista eivät hänen oikeat vanhempansa olisi hänestä kasvattaneet, jos he olisivat olleet elossa.

”Mitä sinä välität? Olet vain yksi Tantaluksen näyttelijävarkaista, ei sinua pitäisi kiinnostaa minun asiani”, Eiko huomautti. ”Ellet sitten itse aikonut ryöstää minua.”

Tällä kertaa tyttö sieppasi huilunsa valmiiksi käteensä. Hän ei aikonut jäädä yhtä avuttomaksi kuin kapakassa. Nuorukainen vilkaisi soitinta huvittuneena ja taputti vyöllään roikkuvaa suurta taisteluvasaraa. Tämä ei tarttunut aseeseen, mutta astui aivan Eikon eteen. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti reagoida, tämä oli nykäissyt hupun hänen päästään.

Kumpikin veti syvään henkeä ja perääntyi. Xionin silmät tuijottivat Eikoa hämmästyksestä laajentuneena.

”Kautta Odinin parran!” Xioni manasi.  
”Ei Odinilla ole partaa”, Eiko tuhahti ja kiskoi hupun takaisin päähänsä. ”Ja sinä et nähnyt minua. Jos juoruat, soitan lumouslaulun huilullani ja luulet loppuikäsi olevasi sammakko.”  
”Uskallakin käyttää huiluasi minuun”, nuorukainen ärähti. Tämä vaikutti melkein pelokkaalta.  
”Tai sinä mitä?” Eiko nauroi. Hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, että yhtäkkiä hän oli niskan päällä. Ehkä prinsessan status oli jopa hyödyllinen.  
”Siitä sinä et halua ottaa selvää”, nuorukainen puuskahti ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

Eiko silmäili nuorukaista. Tämä näytti varmasti kalpeammalta kuin hetki sitten, mutta yritti salata kokemansa järkytyksen. Ehkä tilannetta voisi jotenkin hyödyntää.

”Hyvä on, tehdään sopimus”, prinsessa ehdotti. ”Sinä saatat minut turvallisesti takaisin linnalle, palvelusväen sisäänkäynnille, ja minä lupaan, etten käytä huiluani sinuun. Mutta jos petät minut…”  
”… tajuat sen aivan liian myöhään”, nuorukainen huomautti. ”Mutta voin saattaa sinut, jos suostut tapaamaan minut huomenillalla uudestaan.”

Eiko mulkoili nuortamiestä. Hän sujautti huilun vyölleen saadakseen lisäaikaa vastaamiseen. Ristiriitaiset ajatukset täyttivät hänen mielensä. Kyllä, hän tunsi seikkailun kihelmöinnin ihollaan, mutta yhtä aikaa varoituskellot kilkattivat kuuluvina hänen mielessään. Hänen päähänsä oli istutettu liikaa varoituksia. Kymmenen vuotta sitten hän ei olisi miettinyt hetkeäkään.

”Huomisilta ei sovi”, tyttö vastasi lopulta.  
”Pane sopimaan”, nuorukainen ilmoitti.  
”Se ei nyt vain onnistu”, Eiko kivahti. Huomenna olisi perheillallisen vuoro, silloin ei todellakaan voinut livahtaa mihinkään. ”Tasan viikon päästä Tuhon pubissa samaan aikaan kuin tänään.”  
”Haen sinut palvelusväen portilta ja näytän sinulle jonkin paljon mukavamman paikan”, Xioni ehdotti.  
”Hyvä on, mutta älä näyttäydy vahdeille.”  
”Sovittu!”

Xioni ojensi kätensä Eikolle sopimuksen merkiksi. Tyttö epäröi hetken, ennen kuin tarttui siihen. Hän tiesi, että oli juuri tehnyt jotain erittäin typerää, mutta hän nautti ajatuksesta suunnattomasti.

   
**10\. joulukuuta 1809**

”Pysy nyt paikoillasi, tyttö hyvä!” Hilda puuskahti ja mulkaisi Eikoa vihaisesti. Tyttö kohautti olkapäitään ja sai ompelijattarelta vihaisen kirahduksen.  
”Prinsessa tai ei, kohta pistän sinua neulalla, jos et anna minun hoitaa hommiani!” vanha nainen kimitti.

Eiko puri huultaan ja yritti pysytellä paikoillaan puisella pallilla, jonka päällä oli joutunut seisomaan omasta mielestään jo aivan liian pitkään. Ompelija sujautteli nuppineuloja sinne sun tänne ja mumisi samalla itsekseen. Hilda-äiti istui ottotyttärensä sängyllä ja seuraili toimitusta tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Eikon teki mieli irvistää.

Tyttö ei ollut pyytänyt uutta pukua keskitalven juhlaa varten. Hänelle olisi aivan hyvin kelvannut se sama, jota hän oli käyttänyt edellisenäkin vuonna. Hilda-äiti oli kuitenkin ollut täysin eri mieltä asiasta eikä tämä ollut suostunut muuttamaan mieltään. Lopulta Eiko oli luovuttanut ja ajatellut, ettei yksi uusi puku kaataisi maailmaa.

Oli vain turhauttavaa joutua seisomaan pallilla, kun ompelijatar sovitti pukua hänen päälleen ja merkkaili sen jälkeen neuloilla kohtia, joihin pitäisi vielä tehdä muutoksia. Puku oli joka tapauksessa kaunis, siinä oli tummaa violettia ja voimakasta vaaleanpunaista, sävyjä, joita Hilda-äiti rakasti. Röyhelöitä ja pitsiä riitti, mutta Eikoa ei suuremmin viehättänyt vyötäröä kaventava korsetti. Hän oli jo valmiiksi niin laiha, ettei olisi tarvinnut sellaista, mutta se oli kuulemma muotia nyt.

Jännitys kupli Eikon vatsanpohjassa. Hän tuijotteli ulos makuukamarinsa ikkunasta ja katseli maisemaa tarkasti. Aurinko oli jo matalalla, vaikkei kello ollut paljon. Vuoden pimein aika oli kuitenkin nyt menossa siitä huolimatta, että lunta satoi säännöllisesti. Pian ilta hämärtyisi jo, ja Eikon olisi aika livahtaa omille teilleen. Hän oli säilyttänyt pihistämänsä vaatteet huolellisesti piilossa pienessä laatikossa vaatekaapin pohjalla.

”Sinä olet kyllä Gaian sievin summoner”, Hilda-äiti kommentoi yllättäen.  
”Dagger on sievempi”, Eiko huomautti. Hän oli aina kadehtinut tämän tummaa, aaltoilevaa tukkaa ja suuria ruskeita silmiä. Lapsuudessaan hän oli hetken jopa vihannut niitä tajuttuaan, ettei Zidane saanut silmiään irti kauniista prinsessasta. Hassua, että hän oli ollut niin ihastunut ja mustasukkainen, nykyisin he olivat kaikki hyviä ystäviä keskenään.  
”Sinun pitäisi kutsua häntä Garnetiksi”, Hilda-äiti korjasi. ”Tiedän, että hän otti toisen nimen, kun tilanne sitä vaati, mutta ajat ovat muuttuneet. Enää ei kuninkaallisten tarvitse salata sitä, keitä he ovat.”  
”Pidän enemmän Daggerista”, Eiko kommentoi ja jatkoi maiseman tarkkailua.

Hilda-äiti oli hetken hiljaa. Sivusilmällä Eiko näki tämän vaihtavan painoa jalalta toiselle, tämän jokainen ele kertoi, että tällä oli jotain sanottavaa, mutta tämä ei osannut muotoilla sanojaan kunnolla.

”Sinähän täytät 16 muutaman kuukauden päästä…” Hilda-äiti jatkoi vihdoin. ”Ajattelimme Cidin kanssa, että meidän täytyy pitää sinulle suuret juhlat.”  
”En minä tarvitse”, Eiko vastasi ja hymyili ottoäidilleen. Hän olisi halunnut jatkaa, että jos juhlat olisivat yhtä railakkaat kuin Tuhon pubissa viikko sitten, hän olisi osallistunut mielellään. Olisi kuitenkin ollut typerää paljastaa, mitä hän oli puuhannut viikko sitten. Hän ei kaivannut vartijaa pyörimään kannoillaan jatkuvasti.

”Kyllä sinä tarvitset”, Hilda-äiti kiisti. Tämän kasvoillaan oli ilme, joka kertoi, ettei asiasta kannattanut yrittää neuvotella. ”Se on perinne. Olemme jo tilanneet näytelmän… vaikken kyllä ymmärrä, miksi Cid haluaa käyttää juuri Tantalusta… ja esityksen jälkeen pidämme perinteiset syntymäpäiväjuhlat. Tapaat myös paljon nuorukaisia tuolloin.”  
”Miksi?” Eiko kysyi. Häntä alkoi epäilyttää.  
”No, me alamme käydä vanhoiksi, emmekä ole täällä ikuisesti. Lindblumissa on aina ollut miespuolinen hallitsija, pelkkä kuningatar olisi ennenkuulumatonta…”

Eiko tuijotti ottoäitiään silmät laajenneina. Tämä yritti sanoa, että hänen olisi löydettävä kelvollinen puoliso ja kihlauduttava mahdollisimman pian syntymäpäiviensä jälkeen! Kun uutinen leviäisi, kaikki Lindblumin aatelisnuorukaiset alkaisivat liehitellä häntä, ja kenties jopa Burmecian rotat. Voi Shiva, ei hän ainakaan rottaa halunnut naida!

”Cid itse asiassa sanoi, että kuningas Puck voisi olla sopivan ikäinen”, Hilda-äiti jatkoi Eikon kauhuksi, ”mutta minusta se ei ole hyvä ajatus. Lindblumin ja Burmecian yhdistäminen voitaisiin tulkita uhaksi Alexandrialle. Ei ole järkevää rikkoa rauhaa nyt, kun se näyttää vihdoin vallitsevan.”

Eiko tiesi tasan tarkkaan, etteivät Garnet ja Zidane olisi ajatelleet avioliittoa uhkana, mutta hän piti suunsa kiinni. Hän ei sanoisi mitään, mikä voisi edistää Puckin naimista. Itse asiassa Eiko piti Puckista hyvin paljon, kuninkaaksi tämä oli todella nuori ja levoton, samanlainen seikkailijaluonne kuin prinsessa itsekin. Silti tämä oli rotta. Sehän olisi sama kuin olisi nainut qun!

Hilda-äiti käveli Eikon luokse. Tyttö vain tuijotti tätä sanattomana, hän ei ollut osannut varautua mihinkään tällaiseen. Garnet oli itse valinnut itselleen puolison, vieläpä entisen näyttelijän ja varkaan, joten hän oli kuvitellut voivansa tehdä samoin, kun aika koittaisi ja että hän saisi itse päättää, milloin tuo aika olisi.

”Älä huoli, kultaseni”, Hilda-äiti sanoi ja taputti tyttöä poskelle. ”Löydämme kyllä sopivan miehen, eikä avioliitolla ole kiire. Voit odottaa ainakin pari vuotta kihlauksen jälkeen. Kyllä minäkin kapinoin, kun vanhempani tekivät edellisen hallitsijaparin kanssa sopimuksen, mutta Cid on ollut… no, riittävän hyvä aviomies.”

Niin, aviomies, joka oli pettänyt tarjoilijattaren kanssa. Jopa Eiko tiesi sen, Vivi oli livauttanut tiedon vahingossa keskustelun lomassa noin vuosi ennen pysähtymistään. Tyttö huokaisi, hänen täytyisi keksiä jokin keino päästä tilanteesta ulos. Ehkä hänen pitäisi keskustella asiasta Garnetin kanssa. Alexandrialaisten saapumiseen oli vain muutama päivä, sen hetken hän voisi odottaa.

”No niin, nyt puku näyttää hyvältä”, Hilda-äiti ilmoitti yllättäen. ”Voit riisua sen, että ompelijatar pääsee tekemään korjaukset. Huomenna voisit käydä vielä juhlien etiketin läpi tohtori Totin kanssa.”  
”Äiti, minä osaan sen etu- ja takaperin”, Eiko puuskahti.  
”Parempi olla varma. Sinä olet aina ollut hieman liian rasavilli prinsessaksi. Lapsena se oli suloista, mutta nyt sinun pitäisi jo hieman aikuistua”, Hilda-äiti sanoi hymyillen. Tällä oli kummallinen tapa hymyillä lähes aina, jopa silloin, kun tämä jakoi moitteita muille. Pienempänä Eiko oli pitänyt siitä, nykyisin se ärsytti. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mikä häntä itseään vaivasi. Hän halusi yhtä aikaa pitää kiinni yhteisistä hetkistään ottoäitinsä kanssa ja tyrkätä tämän kauemmas. Hänen mielialansa ailahtelivat jatkuvasti.

~o~

Eiko kiirehti pihan poikki. Askelista jäi jälki tuoreeseen lumeen, jota oli alkanut sataa heti auringonlaskun jälkeen. Tytön olo oli kaikin puolin levoton. Häntä hermostutti valkohiuksisen nuorukaisen, Xionin, tapaaminen uudestaan, mutta samaan aikaan hänen mielessään pyörivät Hilda-äidin sanat.

Prinsessan velvollisuus oli totta kai avioitua, mutta Eiko ei ollut aiemmin uhrannut ajatustakaan koko asialle. Se ei ollut yksinkertaisesti kiinnostanut häntä. Olihan hänellä ollut ihastuksia, mutta naimisiinmeno… Se oli jotain, mitä aikuiset tekivät. Garnetkin oli ollut 19-vuotias, kun Zidane oli tullut takaisin. Vasta silloin nuo kaksi olivat menneet naimisiin, eikä kukaan ollut kysellyt Garnetin aikeista aiemmin. Tosin Alexandriassa oli toisenlaiset käytännöt kuin Lindblumissa. Siellä nainen saattoi hallita myös ilman miestä. Miestä ei edes kelpuutettu kruununperilliseksi.

Eiko puisteli päätään. Oli parempi unohtaa koko juttu hetkeksi. Syntymäpäiviin oli kolmisen kuukautta aikaa. Sitä ennen hän ehtisi keksiä varasuunnitelman.

Portinvartijat eivät suoneet edes vilkaisua prinsessan suuntaan. Eiko kiirehti hämärälle kujalle tyytyväisenä valeasuunsa. Karkuun livahtamisen ainoa riski näytti olevan se, että joku kaipaisi häntä. Yleensä hän sai kuitenkin olla illat rauhassa, antoihan tohtori Tot kiitettävästi ulkoläksyjä, joita hänen olisi pitänyt istua lukemassa.

”Hei, tyttö!”

Eiko kääntyi katsomaan sivulleen. Ensin hän ei nähnyt mitään, mutta pian tuttu hahmo ilmestyi erään talon oviaukosta. Xioni virnisti prinsessalle varsin hurmaavalla tavalla, tämä oli suorastaan luvattoman tuttavallinen.

”Xioni-herra”, Eiko vastasi muodollisesti. Sana ’herra’ ei oikein sopinut nuorukaiselle, mutta tyttö ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miten hänen olisi pitänyt toimia. Ennen Lindblumiin muuttoaan hän oli töksäyttänyt ulos aivan kaiken mieleensä tulleen, nykyisin kasvatus ja koulutus olivat tehneet tehtävänsä – ainakin osittain – ja hän tiesi, ettei kaikki vain ollut soveliasta, varsinkaan prinsessalle.

Nuorukainen räjähti nauramaan. ”Tuo olikin ensimmäinen kerta, kun kukaan on sanonut minua herraksi! Sinä totisesti olet linnanväkeä, kaikki teikäläiset puhuvat niin teennäisesti.”

Eiko vetäisi syvään henkeä nenänsä kautta. Hänen teki mieli kivahtaa nuorelle miehelle, mutta suuttuminen vain osoittaisi, että tämä oli osunut arkaan paikkaan.

”Ette muuten esitellyt itseänne viime viikolla, arvon neiti”, Xioni kiusoitteli puhuen mahdollisimman huolitellusti. Eiko puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja avasi ne sitten uudestaan. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli halunnut tavata tämän idiootin uudestaan? Tämähän ärsytti tahallaan. Sitä paitsi tämähän oli viime kerralla selvästi tajunnut hänen olevan prinsessa, sen oli nähnyt ilmeestä. Oli typerää kysyä nimeä enää.

”Luulin, että tiesit sen jo”, tyttö vastasi.

Nyt Xioni katsoi häntä hyvin kummastuneena. ”Kuule, minusta on moneksi, mutten minä sentään ajatuksia lue.”  
”Mutta sinähän…” Eiko aloitti, mutta sulki suunsa äkkiä. Nuorukainen oli säikähtänyt jotain muuta, tämä ei ollut sittenkään tunnistanut häntä. ”Olipa se typerästi ajateltu minulta. Minun nimeni on… Erin.”  
”Et sinä minusta ilmalaivan kapteenilta näytä”, Xioni tuhahti.  
”En ole se Erin!” Eiko kivahti. ”Ihan kuin kahdella ihmisellä ei voisi olla samaa nimeä.”

Tytöstä kuulosti siltä kuin Xioni olisi jupissut jotain sensuuntaista kuin, että kuka tässä ihmisistä puhui, mutta Eiko ei ollut varma. Nuorukainen vilkaisi molemmille sivuilleen ja virnisti sitten jälleen aivan kuin kaikki olisi ollut hyvin. Miten kukaan saattoi olla noin raivostuttava?

”No, haluatko nähdä sen paikan, mistä puhuin, Erin?” Xioni kysäisi. ”Se on sinunlaisellesi hienohelmalle taatusti elämys…”  
”Minä en ole mikään hienohelma…” Eiko huomautti. Ehkä häneen oli tarttunut jotain vuosien opetuksista, mutta hienohelmaa hänestä ei tulisi koskaan.  
”Ethän sinä.”

Xioni tarttui tyttö kädestä ja tempaisi tämän mukaansa. Eiko säpsähti kosketusta, sillä se yllätti hänet täysin. Tuollainen oli varsin tuttavallista. Se oli myös mukavaa, mutta Eiko ei ollut tottunut kulkemaan tällä tavoin käsi kädessä. Xioni kiirehti kujia pitkin sen verran nopeasti, että tyttö joutui harppomaan pysyäkseen tahdissa. Hänelle ei jäänyt juuri aikaa kiinnittää huomiota siihen, mitä mutkia pitkin reitti kulki. Hyvin pian hän joutuikin toteamaan, ettei välttämättä löytäisi tietä takaisin linnalle yksin. Linna oli kyllä korkein rakennus koko kaupungissa ja sijaitsi suurin piirtein sen keskellä. Silti sinne ei päässyt mistä tahansa… ja palvelusväen portti oli syrjässä verrattuna pääsisäänkäyntiin.

Monen mutkan ja kapean kujan kautta kaksikko päätyi melko korkealla sijaitsevaan kaupungin osaan. Katua reunusti hutera kaide, joka katkesi vain alas lähtevien portaiden kohdalla. Eiko vilkaisi portaisiin ja huomasi niiden päätyvän Lindblumin kuuluisan teatteriaukion reunalle. He olivat teatterialueella, mutta prinsessa ei ollut koskaan saapunut sinne tätä kautta, saati vieraillut tässä osassa aluetta.

”Näetkö tuon?” Xioni kysyi ja osoitti ylöspäin. Eiko kohotti katseensa. He seisoivat lähellä rakennusta, jonka tornissa oli valtava kello. Tyttö nyökkäsi, ei tuota voinut olla huomaamatta. ”Se näkyy linnalle asti, kuten varmasti tiedät. Minä asun sen takana, joten aina, kun tunnet olosi yksinäiseksi, voit katsoa kelloa ja kuvitella olevasi kanssani.”

Eiko ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, joten hän vain nyökkäsi uudestaan. Xioni nykäisi hänet liikkeelle ja marssi kohti puista ovea. Hetken nuorukainen kaiveli vapaalla kädellä taskuaan, mutta löysi pian avaimen, jonka työnsi lukkoon. Ovi avautui suoraan portaikkoon, joka nousi ylös.

Prinsessa seurasi nuorukaista ylhäälle. Hän tiesi toimivansa nyt erittäin typerästi. Oli aivan eri asia lähteä miehen kanssa ulos kuin lähteä tämän kotiin. Kaiken lisäksi kukaan ei edes tiennyt, missä hän oli. Jos jotain sattuisi, hän olisi omillaan.

Kummallista kyllä, tyttöä ei pelottanut. Hän luotti siihen, ettei mitään pahaa voinut nyt sattua. Se oli ehkä idioottimaista, mutta hänen oli vaikea uskoa pahaa Xionista… vaikka tämä oli kenties maailman ärsyttävin ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Ja se oli saavutus, sillä harva voitti ärsyttävyydessään Amarantin, joka edelleen kutsui Eikoa raivostuttavaksi kakaraksi.

Xioni johdatti tytön aina kellon taakse asti. Kellon koneisto täytti osan tilasta, mutta silti sinne oli saatu ahdettua myös pöytä ja kerrossänky. Sivummalla oli ovi, josta kaiketi pääsi muihin huoneisiin.

”Sinä et taida asua täällä yksin”, Eiko huomautti. Molemmat kerrossängyn kerrokset olivat sijaamatta, joten niiden täytyi olla käytössä.  
”Ehen, koko Tantalus asuu täällä”, Xioni naurahti. ”Tämä on meidän piilopaikkamme, joten älä lavertele kenellekään.”  
”Vau…” Eiko huoahti. ”En tietenkään. Asuiko Tantalus täällä silloinkin, kun Zidane kuului siihen?”  
”Tunnetko sinä Zidanen?” Xioni hämmästyi.

Eiko kiskaisi kätensä irti nuorukaisen otteesta ja peitti sillä suunsa. Mitä hän oli mennyt sanomaan! Hänen pitäisi olla varovainen puheidensa suhteen, jos hän halusi pitää identiteettinsä salassa. Ja kun otti huomioon, että Tantalus oli ennenkin suorittanut kuninkaallisten sieppauksia, oli todellakin viisaampaa näytellä olevansa joku toinen.

”En tietenkään”, Eiko tuhahti. ”Mutta kuka nyt ei tietäisi vuosisadan rakkaustarinaa? Kuningatar nai näyttelijävarkaan, kaikkihan puhuivat siitä muutama vuosi sitten.”  
”Siitä on kuusi vuotta, sinä olet ollut pikkutyttö”, Xioni huomautti ja katseli prinsessaa epäillen.  
”Olin kolmentoista silloin”, Eiko valehteli. Todellisuudessa hän oli ollut vain yhdeksän, kun Zidane oli vihdoin palannut Alexandriaan.  
”Näytät nuoremmalta kuin 19-vuotiaalta.”  
”Olen hyvin säilynyt.”

Xioni silmäili tyttöä, mutta kohautti lopulta Eikon helpotukseksi hartioitaan. ”Olemme siis samanikäisiä.”

Eiko nyökkäsi ja istahti puisen pöydän ääreen. Pinta oli kulunut ja naarmuinen, mutta siitä tuli tytölle ainoastaan kotoinen olo. Itse asiassa pöytä toi hänen mieleensä keittiönpöydän Madain Sarissa. Oli ehkä typerää muistella pöytää, mutta Madain Sarilla oli kuitenkin erityinen paikka hänen sydämessään, ja kotitalon keittiönpöydän ääressä hän oli viettänyt monet hetket lapsena.

Xioni nosti lyhdyn pöydälle ja sytytti siihen tulen. ”Haluatko juoda jotain? Viiniä kenties?”

Viiniä? Eiko oli saanut maistaa viiniä, muttei ollut koskaan oikeasti juonut sitä. Hän ei kyllä pitänyt sen mausta erityisemmin, mutta vaikuttaisiko omituiselta, jos hän ei haluaisi juoda sitä. Aikuiset tuntuivat siemailevan viiniä jokaisella aterialla.

Eiko ei ehtinyt vastata, kun Xioni oli jo nostanut pöydälle kaksi lasia ja ryhtynyt avaamaan pulloa.  
”Tämä on vain jotain halpaa. Pomo ei paljon katso laatua… Olet varmaan tottunut maistelemaan parhaimpia vuosikertaviinejä, kun kerran työskentelet palatsissa”, nuorukainen selitti. ”Millaista se on? Pomo sanoo, että hallitsija Cid on loistotyyppi ja että hänellä on oikein sievä tytär, eikä Hilda-rouvakaan ole hullumman näköinen. Näetkö heitä koskaan? Ovatko he niin mukavia kuin pomo väittää?”  
”Etkö ole koskaan itse nähnyt heitä?” Eiko kummasteli. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Cid-isä kutsui Tantaluksen johtajan aina silloin tällöin linnaan. Ilmeisesti muilla jäsenillä ei ollut samaa oikeutta.  
”Vain hallitsijan ja hänetkin kaukaa. Ei sillä, että olisin erityisen kiinnostunut, kuninkaalliset ovat turhan hienoa väkeä minun makuuni.”

Xioni istahti toiselle puolelle pöytää ja kaatoi viiniä laseihin. ”Voit muuten ottaa hupun päästäsi. Näin sarvesi jo viimeksi.”

Eiko räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa, mutta laski kaapunsa hupun alas. Ihmiset tapasivat kiinnittää ensimmäisenä huomion hänen sarveensa, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan hävennyt sitä. Se oli sentään tunnusmerkki hänen verenperinnöstään.

”Siksikö sinä olet palatsissa töissä?” Xioni kysyi ja viittasi sarveen omalla lasillaan. Eiko tarttui nopeasti omaansa ja joi siitä kulauksen. Viini maistui pistävältä ja hieman happamalta, hyvää se ei tosiaan ollut. ”Tarkoitan… hallitsija varmasti hyötyy omasta summonerista.”  
”Eivät he käytä kykyäni mihinkään”, Eiko sanoi. ”Olen vain valkoinen maagi, mutta en vielä täydellinen sellainenkaan.”  
”Mitä tuhlausta”, nuorukainen kommentoi. ”Osaatko edes kutsua yhtään petoa?”  
”Tietenkin osaan! Haluatko Phoenixin käräyttämään tuon valkoisen linnunpesäsi?” Eiko ärähti. Kenelläkään ei ollut oikeutta epäillä hänen kykyjään! Hän tapaili jo huiluaan kädellään, mutta luopui ajatuksesta. Eidolonien kutsuminen oli kenties hieno taito, mutta sitä ei voinut käyttää missä vain… harmillista kyllä.  
”Nääh, ei minua oikeasti edes kiinnosta”, Xioni sanoi ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan huoleton ilme kasvoillaan. ”Minusta se on tylsä tapa taistella. Kutsutaan peto avuksi toisesta ulottuvuudesta hoitelemaan homma summonerin puolesta. Minä heiluttelen mieluummin vasaraani itse ja pistän viholliset kumoon omin voimin. Ainakin voin sanoa, etten ole orjuuttanut ketään.”  
”Orjuuttanut? Sitäkö se sinusta on?” Eiko ärähti ja pamautti lasinsa pöytään. ”Summonerin ja Eidolonin suhde on erityinen.”  
”Jep, isäntä-orja-suhde”, Xioni kuittasi.  
”Älä puhu asiasta, josta et tiedä mitään!”

Eiko mulkoili Xionia, joka silmäili häntä aivan yhtä tuimasti takaisin. Tyttö tarttui lasiinsa ja kumosi siitä kerralla puolet. Irvistys valtasi kasvot väkisinkin, sillä viinin karvas maku oli kaikkea muuta kuin miellyttävä kokemus.

”Sinä todellakin olet hienohelma!” Xioni nauroi yllättäen. Eikon teki mieli huitaista loput viinit nuorukaisen kasvoille. ”Ei se nyt noin kamalaa ole.” Nuorimies kohotti oman lasinsa ja joi sen kerralla tyhjäksi. ”Ota mallia tuosta.”  
”Minä en tullut tänne juopottelemaan”, Eiko sai sanottua. Hänestä oli omituista, että toinen oli ensin valmis väittelemään Eidolonien oikeuksista maailman tappiin saakka – tai oli ainakin vaikuttanut siltä – ja seuraavassa hetkessä tämä naureskeli hänelle iloisesti.  
”Miksi sinä tulit?”

Xioni siirsi lasin syrjään ja nojautui pöytää vasten. Nuorukaisen harmaat silmät katsoivat Eikoa vaativasti, tämä halusi vastauksen kysymykseensä. Yhtäkkiä vastaaminen tuntui kovin vaikealta, Eikon kurkkua kuivasi. Niin… miksi hän oli tullut?

”Koska me sovimme niin?” tyttö ehdotti.  
”Olisit hyvin voinut jättää tulematta. Tuskin olisimme törmänneet enää koskaan”, nuorukainen sanoi sen, mitä Eiko oli itsekin ehtinyt viikon aikana miettiä. Hänen ei olisi ollut mikään pakko pitää lupaustaan. Silti hän oli pitänyt sen, hän ei vain tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hän oli halunnut hieman lisäjännitystä elämäänsä, ehkä hän halusi vain hieman kapinoida tai ehkä Xioni oli kaikessa ärsyttävyydessään kiinnostava tapaus. Ainakin tämä oli erilainen kuin aatelissukujen pojat.

”Ehkäpä tunsit palavaa halua nähdä minut uudestaan”, Xioni ehdotti ja siirtyi istumaan yhden tuolin lähemmäs Eikoa.  
”No, taatusti en!” tyttö ilmoitti. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti ärsyttävästi, sen täytyi johtua viinistä. Olisi ollut parempi, jos hän ei olisi koskenut siihen ollenkaan.  
”Eli olet niitä tyttöjä, jotka haluavat leikkiä vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa?” Xioni totesi ja virnisti päälle.  
”Minä... halusin vain vaihtelua elämääni”, Eiko selitteli. Se piti jotakuinkin paikkansa. Taustalla toki saattoi olla myös muita motiiveja, mutta niistä hän ei ollut valmis keskustelemaan nuorukaisen kanssa, hyvä jos itsensä.  
”Ahaa, niinpä...”

”Varo sitä porrasta!” kimeähkö naisääni kajahti jostain alempaa. Ääntä seurasi tömähdys, kiroilua ja kikatusta. Eiko ponnahti seisomaan ja jäi tuijottamaan pimeään portaikkoon. Hän kuuli kahdet askeleet, mutta ei vielä nähnyt ketään.

”Älä nyt kisko, osaan minä kävellä itsekin”, etäisesti tuttu ääni valitti.  
”Sinä olet ihan kännissä, Blank”, naisääni moitti, mutta kikatti taas huomautuksen päälle.  
”Ja sinäkö muka et, Ruby?”

Ruby ja Blank? Shivan tähden, ilta ei totisesti mennyt hyvin. Eiko kiskaisi hupun päähänsä ja etsi epätoivoisesti piilopaikkaa. Hän pystyisi pakenemaan ainoastaan ovesta, joka todennäköisesti vei ylimääräiseen makuukamariin tai muuhun huoneeseen, mutta hänen tuurillaan se olisi vain umpikuja. Tyttö vilkaisi Xionin suuntaan, mutta nuorukaista tilanne ei näyttänyt huolettavan pätkääkään.

”Minun pitäisi varmaankin lähteä jo takaisin...” Eiko mutisi. Nyt hän erotti jo huojuvat hahmot portaikossa.  
”Vastahan sinä tulit”, Xioni protestoi. ”Blank, minä käskin pysyä tämän illan poissa!”

Silmänsä metallisella pannalla peittänyt mies ja tämän seurassa oleva noin kolmikymppinen nainen pääsivät ylös asti. Blank oli kietaissut kätensä Rubyn vyötäisille ja nojasi raskaasti naista vasten. Rubyn posket punoittivat, ja tämän katseesta näki, että tämä oli kumonnut useamman tuopillisen illan aikana. Eikosta oli hämmentävää tajuta, että tavallisten ihmisten joukossa myös naiset saattoivat vetää päänsä täyteen. Hovissa sellainen hupi suotiin ainoastaan miehille, naisten piti olla korrekteja joka hetki.  
”Luuletko sä, että mä pystyisin vahtimaan tätä tuurijuoppoa enää hetkeäkään, jos me istuttais kapakassa?” Ruby puuskahti Xionille ja saattoi Blankin istumaan pöydän ääreen. ”Menkää pomon kamariin, jos haluutte olla kaksistaan.”  
”Ehkä minä kuitenkin menen kotiin...” Eiko yritti. Hän piti Rubysta huolimatta siitä, että tämä oli melkoinen komentelija, itse asiassa hän oli lapsena ihastellut naisen taitoa saada koko Tantalus kuriin.  
”Älä höpsi, tyttö”, Ruby naurahti. Blankin metallinen panta kolahti pöytää vasten, kun mies sammui istualleen. ”Jos meidän pikkukloppi tuo tytön näytille, niin mä haluan tietty tutustua siihen. Jonkun näistä äijäntolloista täytyy pitää huolta, etteivät raahaa tänne ketä sattuu. Mutta sä kyllä vaikutat ihan kelvolliselta tapaukselta. Sussa on itse asiassa jotain tuttua.”

Ruby lähestyi Eikoa askeleen, mutta tyttö perääntyi saman verran. He olivat tavanneet viimeksi vuosia sitten Alexandriassa, kun Ruby oli perustanut sinne nyt jo toimintansa lopettaneen miniteatterin. Valitettavasti sarvi otsassa ja violetit hiukset olivat turhan hyvä tuntomerkki vuosien jälkeenkin. Ruby tuskin oli unohtanut häntä.

”Minun täytyy mennä nyt, ihan totta”, Eiko kiirehti. ”Olisi mukavaa tutustua paremmin, mutta aika rientää. Ehkä jonain toisena iltana.”  
”Sä taidatkin olla aatelisväkeä”, Ruby huomioi. Nainen harppasi Eikon eteen ja tempaisi hupun tämän päästä. ”Totisesti, mä olen nähnyt sut jossain aiemmin...”  
”Ruby, älä aina kiusaa muita!” Xioni ärähti ja työnsi naisen kauemmas. ”Hoida Blank petiin ja jätä kunnon ihmiset rauhaan. Mennään, Erin. Täällä alkaa olla liian ahdasta.”

Eikon helpotukseksi Xioni tarttui hänen käteensä ja suuntasi alas portaita. Prinsessa kiskoi vapaalla kädellään hupun takaisin päähänsä. Tantaluksen väellä oli puutetta tavoista, mutta toisaalta oli mukavaa nähdä tavallisia ihmisiä, jotka eivät salanneet ajatuksiaan kohteliaisuuksien ja teeskennellyn hymyn taakse. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut joku muu kuin sellainen henkilö, joka saattaisi kannella Cid-isälle, Eiko olisi ilman muuta käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja tutustunut tähän. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan varma, voisiko luottaa Rubyyn. Tai ehkä naiseen saattoi vielä luottaa, mutta Tantaluksen johtaja oli Cid-isän ystävä. Aina oli mahdollista, että karkureissu päätyisi tämän korviin ja sitä kautta Cid-isän tietoon.

”Olen pahoillani tuosta”, Xioni sanoi, kun pari kulki lumisateen halki takaisin linnalle. ”Sanoin kyllä Blankille ja Rubylle, että pitävät porukan poissa, mutta tilat ovat kaikkien yhteiset...”  
”Ei se mitään”, Eiko vastasi. Hän oli tavallaan helpottunut tapahtumien saamasta käänteestä. Paljastuminen oli ollut lähellä, mutta toisaalta Rubyn ja Blankin ilmestyminen paikalle oli katkaissut kiusallisen tilanteen. Tyttö ei oikein tiennyt, miten hänen olisi pitänyt suhtautua Xioniin, nyt hän oli saanut lisäaikaa ajatella. Nuorukaisella oli selvästi jotain mielessään, tämä käyttäytyi tuttavallisemmin kuin oli soveliasta.  
”Toisaalta ehkä parempi näin, aviomiehesi ei joudu odottamaan liian pitkään”, nuorukainen jatkoi. Tämän sanat muistuttivat liiankin katkerasti keskustelusta, jonka Eiko oli aiemmin käynyt ottoäitinsä kanssa.  
”Ei minulla ole aviomiestä”, prinsessa tuhahti.  
”Sulhanen sitten.”  
”Ei minulla ole sulhastakaan”, tyttö väitti. Se ei ollut täysin totta, kohtahan hänellä olisi. Hän ei vain voinut kuvitella ketään Lindblumin aatelisperheiden pojista tulevaksi puolisokseen.  
”Mikä sinussa sitten on vikana? Noin vanha eikä vielä naimisissa tai edes menossa?” Xioni kummasteli.  
”Minä olen itsenäinen nainen, kiitos vain kohteliaisuudesta!” Eiko tiuskaisi ja kiskaisi kätensä nuorukaisen otteesta. Miksi tämän piti olla niin röyhkeä? ”Osaankin tästä itse kotiin. Hyvästi!”

Prinsessa pinkaisi juoksuun. Linnanportit näkyivät jo, matka ei ollut pitkä.

”Odota! Koska tulen sinua seuraavan kerran vastaan?” Xioni huusi hänen peräänsä.  
”Miten olisi ei ikinä?” Eiko ehdotti ja livahti portista linnan pihalle. Tällä kertaa vartijat soivat pari katsetta hänen suuntaansa, toinen taisi jopa naurahtaa partaansa, mutta kumpikaan ei kommentoinut tilannetta. Prinsessa kiirehti pihan poikki kädet nyrkkeihin puristettuna. Oli tämäkin, hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi oli edes halunnut tavata koko nuorenmiehen. Tämähän oli pelkkä idiootti, törkimys suorastaan.

   
**19\. joulukuuta 1809**

”Eiko-täti!” kaksi riemastunutta ääntä kiljaisi yhtaikaa. Eiko levitti käsivartensa ja kyykistyi ottamaan vastaan pikkutytöt. Hän halasi heitä lujasti, kun he olivat juosseet ulos valtavasta ilmalaivasta, White Lilystä, jonka Cid-isä oli lahjoittanut Daggerille ja Zidanelle häälahjaksi vuosia sitten.

”Zarah ja Zusu!” prinsessa huudahti. Lapset olivat suloisia. Molemmilla tytöillä oli tummat, olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset. Jollei olisi tiennyt, että Zusu oli Zarahia nuorempi, tyttöjä olisi ulkonäön puolesta voinut luulla kaksosiksi. Nämä myös muistuttivat äitiään erittäin paljon, vaikka häntä oli kummallekin periytynyt isältä. Mitähän kansa mahtoi ajatella, kun Zarah joskus nousisi valtaistuimelle? Alexandrian kuningattarella ei tiettävästi ollut koskaan ollut häntää. Sarvikin olisi ollut kauhistus, sen takia kaiketi Garnetin sarvi oli poistettu.

Eiko päästi tytöistä irti ja suoristautui. Kumpikin jäi silti roikkumaan hänen helmoihinsa. Prinsessakolmikko jäi katselemaan, kun Garnet ja Zidane tulivat ulos ilmalaivasta hieman rauhallisempaa tahtia. Garnetin kävely oli jossain määrin vaappuvaa, Eiko alkoi epäillä, oliko tohtori Tot sittenkään ollut oikeassa. Tuollaisen mahan kanssa matkustaminen ei voinut tehdä hyvää.

Hilda-äiti huokaisi raskaasti. Eiko vilkaisi tätä syrjäsilmällä, tämän kasvoilla häivähti surullinen ilme, joka kuitenkin katosi taitavasti hymyn taakse. Niin, oli varmasti vaikeaa nähdä naapurivaltakunnan kuningatar jatkuvasti raskaana, kun itse ei voinut saada omia lapsia.

Cid ja Hilda kiirehtivät saapuvaa paria vastaan. Eikokin olisi halunnut mennä, mutta Zarah ja Zusu olivat eri mieltä asiasta. Zarah tarttui vanhempaa tyttöä kädestä ja piti hänet paikoillaan.

”Äiti oksensi puolet matkasta. Onko se vaarallista?” ruskeasilmäinen tyttö kysyi. Katse anoi kieltävää vastausta.  
”Ei. Se kuuluu asiaan. Dagger oksensi koko ajan, kun odotti sinua”, Eiko sanoi, vaikkei ollut aivan varma, oliko kyse samasta asiasta. Matkapahoinvointi ja aamupahoinvointi olivat kaksi eri juttua, eikä Garnet ollut aiemmin kärsinyt edellisestä.  
”Miksi sinä aina sanot äitiä Daggeliksi?” Zuzu puuttui puheeseen.  
”Silloin, kun me tutustuimme, hän käytti sitä nimeä. En osaa kutsua häntä muuten”, Eiko vastasi.

Zusu yritti kavuta ylös Eikon pukua, joten vanhin prinsessoista kumartui ja nosti tytön syliinsä. Neljävuotias ei ollut enää mitenkään kevyt, mutta hän jaksoi kyllä hetken pidellä tätä. Zarah näytti hieman loukkaantuneelta, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vaan seurasi kiltisti perässä, kun Eiko käveli kahden hallitsijaparin luokse.

”Zuzu, sinä alat olla jo turhan iso kannettavaksi”, Garnet totesi välittömästi. Eiko pisti merkille, että naisen kasvot olivat tavallista kalpeammat. Muuten tämä näytti silti olevan kunnossa, ehkä pahoinvointi ei ollut ollut mitään vaarallista.  
”Mutta minä haluan!” neljävuotias protestoi ja tarttui tiukasti kiinni Eikon kaulasta. Zarah tuhahti ja kiirehti seisomaan Zidanen viereen.  
”Prinsessan kuuluu käyttäytyä hyvin julkisissa tilanteissa”, kuusivuotias tokaisi. Hyvin oli oppi mennyt perille, mutta sanat eivät taatusti olleet tytön omia. Alexandrian linnaan oli hankittu uusi yksityisopettaja, koska tohtori Tot oli lupautunut opettamaan Eikoa. Vanha mies oli kuitenkin vieraillut linnassa säännöllisesti, varsinkin nyt, kun Garnet odotti taas uutta tulokasta.  
”Zalah kiusaa aina!” Zusu kiljaisi. Eiko ei muistanut tytön käyttäytyneen tuolla tavoin edellisellä tapaamisella. Jotain oli muuttunut… mutta lasten kanssa asiat ja tilanteet tuntuivat kyllä muuttuvan lennossa.

Zidane astui Eikon luokse ja tarttui tyttäreensä varmoin ottein. Zusu ei olisi millään halunnut päästää irti, mutta Eiko kampesi pienet kädet kaulansa ympäriltä.

”Jotenkin mieleeni muistuu eräs kuusivuotias, joka…” Zidane aloitti ja virnisti leveästi. Kirkas puna levisi Eikon kasvoille.  
”Ole hiljaa, sinä idiootti!” tyttö sähähti.  
”Eiko!” Hilda-äiti kauhistui. ”Millaista kielenkäyttöä! Etkö sinä…”

Samassa suuren vastaanottoaulan täytti kumiseva nauru. Eiko kääntyi katsomaan ottoisäänsä, tämä oli melkein kaksinkerroin ja piteli mahaansa.  
”Millaisen kuvan kansalaiset saavatkaan! Ehkä heitä helpottaa tieto, etteivät edes hallitsijat saa lapsiaan käyttäytymään kunnolla!” Cid-isä nauroi. Hilda-äiti hymyili väkinäisesti, mutta Zidane nauroi miehen sanoille aidosti.  
”Eihän täällä ole kuin linnanvartijoita ja muuta palvelusväkeä”, Garnet kuittasi Hildalle ja hymyili. ”Sitä paitsi lapset ovat lapsia…”  
”No, Eiko alkaa kyllä olla jo aikuinen”, Hilda-äiti totesi, mutta näytti jo leppyneeltä. Eiko tiesi silti saavansa kuulla sanoistaan myöhemmin. Hilda-äiti tuntui unohtavan, että hänen ottotyttärellään oli aivan erityinen suhde Alexandrian hallitsijapariin. Ei Eiko olisi samalla tavalla puhunut Burmecian ylhäisille, ei edes Freyalle, vaikka oli tämänkin kanssa seikkaillut ympäri Gaiaa.

”Te olette varmasti väsyneitä pitkän matkan jälkeen”, Hilda-äiti jatkoi kovemmalla äänellä. ”On varmaan parasta, että lepäätte hetken ennen illallista.”

Zarah ja Zusu protestoivat suureen ääneen lepäämistä vastaan ja vaativat päästä Eikon huoneeseen. Koska vanhin prinsessa tiesi muuten joutuvansa kuuntelemaan ottoäitinsä käytöstapakoulutusta, hän päätti, että pikkuprinsessojen seura ei ollut ollenkaan pahasta.

~o~

”Olen pahoillani, että jouduit heti lapsenvahdiksi”, Garnet sanoi Eikolle. Illallinen oli vihdoin syöty ja nuorimmat saatu petiin. Oli mukavan rauhallista ja hiljaista, kun nuoret naiset istuivat kirjaston nurkassa ja katselivat lumisadetta.  
”Ei se haittaa”, Eiko hymähti.  
”Silloin ei satanut lunta, kun minä olin sinun ikäisesi”, Garnet jatkoi aivan toisesta aiheesta. Naisen oikea käsi lepäsi pyöristyneen vatsan päällä. Tämän kasvotkin olivat pyöreämmät kuin normaalisti ja tämä näytti väsähtäneeltä. Eiko muisti, millainen Garnet oli ollut vajaat kymmenen vuotta sitten. Silloin hän oli kadehtinut tätä monestakin syystä. Nyt… hän ei enää tiennyt. Hän ei halunnut olla aikuinen, hän ei halunnut lapsiparvea ympärilleen tai suunnatonta vastuuta hartioilleen. Hän halusi vapautta.

”Maailma muuttuu”, Eiko totesi. Kukaan ei oikein osannut selittää, miksi lunta oli alkanut sataa. Tiedemiehet puhuivat ilmaston kylmenemisestä, mutta oli epäselvää, mikä sen oli aiheuttanut.

”Ja ihmiset muuttuvat”, Garnet lisäsi vielä. Nuorempi kohautti olkapäitään, olihan toinen toki oikeassa, mutta oli ikävää ajatella, miten paljon kaikki olivat muuttuneet. Kaikista oli tullut niin vastuullisia aikuisia, kukaan ei ollut ennallaan. Vivi olisi kenties saattanut olla, mutta tämä oli pysähtynyt ennen aikojaan.

”Kuule, Dagger…” Eiko aloitti. Tummat silmät kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ja Garnetin kasvoille nousi kirkas hymy. Tämä selvästi nautti edelleen lempinimensä kuulemisesta. ”Äiti sanoi, että minun pitäisi mennä kihloihin. Voisitko sinä puhua hänelle?”  
”Mitä minä sanoisin?” Garnet kysyi ja hymy katosi. ”Se on prinsessan ja kruununperillisen velvollisuus, kun hän alkaa lähestyä täysikäisyyttä.”  
”Ethän sinäkään ollut kihloissa!” Eiko älähti.  
”Äitini oli luvannut minut eräälle. Hän ei vain ollut kertonut sitä minulle”, vanhempi selitti. Tämän kasvoilla häivähti kummallinen ilme.  
”Miten sinä sitten olet naimisissa Zidanen kanssa?”  
”Se mies kuoli.”

Eiko tuijotti ystäväänsä hämmästyneenä. Oliko tämä ollut kihloissa jonkin vanhan käävän kanssa? Kuinka kamalaa! Tyttö ei halunnut samanlaista kohtaloa osakseen, jotain täytyi olla tehtävissä.

”Kuinka vanha hän oikein oli?!” prinsessa kauhisteli ääneen. Garnet käänsi katseensa ikkunan takana näkyvään lumipeitteiseen maisemaan.  
”Hmmm, en tiedä. En koskaan kysynyt. Ehkä muutaman vuoden Zidanea vanhempi”, nainen pohdiskeli.  
”Mihin hän sitten kuoli?”  
”Eiko, me tapoimme hänet.”  
”MITÄH!?!”

Eiko nousi seisomaan ja käveli muutaman askeleen poispäin ikkunalta, mutta palasi sitten takaisin. Tämä osa tarinaa oli salattu häneltä aiemmin. ’Meillä’ Garnetin täytyi tarkoittaa ’heitä’, joukkoa, joka oli pelastanut Gaian Terralta. Toinen vaihtoehto oli, että Garnet ja Zidane olivat kahdestaan tappaneet tuon miehen saadakseen toisensa, mutta se ei vaikuttanut todennäköiseltä.

”Tai ei kai niin voi sanoa, mutta minä ajattelen, että me olemme ainakin osittain syyllisiä hänen kuolemaansa”, Garnet korjasi. ”Taistelun jälkeen, kun Iifa-puu riehaantui… hän oli vielä elossa, mutta hän kuoli Zidanen käsivarsille. Niin Zidane kertoi. Zidane ja Mikoto hautasivat hänet yhdessä.”

Eli asia oli todellakin niin. Kuningatar Brahne oli luvannut Garnetin Kujalle, uskomatonta! Kyllä Eiko oli kuullut paljon sen naisen järjettömistä päähänpistoista, mutta tämä… Kuolleista ei saanut puhua pahaa, mutta silti prinsessan oli mielessään huomautettava, että naisen oli täytynyt olla hullu. Kukaan täysjärkinen ei olisi luovuttanut tytärtään Kujalle.

”Mutta olisitko sinä nainut Kujan, jos hän ei olisi kuollut?” Eiko tivasi. Hänen oli pakko kuulla vastaus. Toki hänellä oli omat olettamukset asian suhteen, sillä hän uskoi tuntevansa Garnetia näiden vuosien jälkeen.

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus. Garnet tuijotti ulos lumisateeseen, Eiko tuijotti Garnetia. Raskaana olevan naisen kasvoilla oli kummallinen, tutkimaton ilme. Ei kai tämä tosiaan joutunut miettimään vastaustaan? Eikon käsitys Kujasta oli varsin negatiivinen eikä hän voinut uskoa, että joku muu olisi voinut ajatella toisin. Tosin Garnet saattoi pohdiskella yleistä mielipidettä asiasta eikä niinkään omaa näkemystään. Eiko oli huomannut, että nainen oli viime vuosina ajatellut yhä enemmän sitä, mikä oli yleisesti hyväksyttyä, ja vähemmän sitä, mitä tämä itse halusi.

”Minä...” Garnet sanoi hyvin pienellä äänellä. ”En olisi.”  
”No, sitähän minäkin! Miksi sitten minun...?” Eiko aloitti.  
”Se on eri asia. Kuja paljastui viholliseksi, Cid-setä ja Hilda tuskin naittavat sinua rikolliselle”, Garnet keskeytti. Nainen kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä ja hymyili. ”Tiedän, ettei ajatus tunnu sinusta mukavalta, mutta ehkä... Kyllähän se voi hyvinkin mennä. Eikä sinun tarvitse naimisiin mennä vielä hetkeen. Pitkän kihlauksen voi selittää vaikka sillä, että opiskelet yhä.”

Eiko huokaisi syvään. Hän oli kuvitellut saavansa Garnetista puolustajan, jonkun, joka todella tajusi, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Mutta Garnet oli liian syvällä aikuisten maailmassa, liian syvällä velvollisuuksien maailmassa ryhtyäkseen enää kapinoimaan. Eiko ei halunnut päätyä samaan tilanteeseen, hän halusi itse määrätä elämästään. Muut saattaisivat väittää tietävänsä paremmin, tehdä päätöksiä hänen puolestaan estääkseen häntä tekemästä virheitä... mutta hän halusi tehdä omat päätöksensä ja omat virheensä. Muuten hän katkeroituisi ja syyttäisi muita elämänsä pilaamisesta.

”Älä näytä noin surkealta. Parin päivän päästä on juhlat...” Garnet yritti.  
”... joissa jokainen aatelispoika yrittää tuoda itsensä esille parhaassa mahdollisessa valossa päästäkseen Lindblumin hallitsijaksi”, Eiko puuskahti. Pahinta tässä jutussa oli se, että hän olisi vain väline päästä valtaan. Kukaan pyrkyreistä ei välittäisi hänestä aidosti, ei sillä, että hän olisi välittänyt Lindblumin aatelisista.  
”Ei sitä tiedä, vaikka tapaisit jonkun kivan.”

Eiko avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta sanat eivät ehtineet karata hänen huuliltaan, sillä käytävältä kuului yllättävää melua normaalisti kovin hiljaiseen kirjastoon. Vartijoiden painavat kengät hakkasivat lattiaan, kun osa näistä vilahti kirjaston oviaukon ohitse. Jostain kantautui huutoa. Kuningatar ja prinsessa vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kävelivät ovelle. Garnet tuli hitaammin perässä, mutta Eiko kiirehti ovelle ja pysäytti palvelijattaren, joka oli menossa samaan suuntaan kuin vartijat.

”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” tyttö tiedusteli.  
”Teidän korkeutenne, linnaan on murtauduttu”, palvelijatar hätäili.  
”Mitäh?!” Eiko huudahti. Miten se oli mahdollista?  
”Joku mies... en tiedä, kuka. En nähnyt häntä itse. Teidän korkeutenne, hän livahti jotenkin porttivahtien ohitse ja tunkeutui palvelijoiden tiloihin. Tämä on kamalaa, luulin, että täällä on turvallista työskennellä”, palvelijatar selitti. ”Aine alkoi kiljua, kun se mies pääsi naisten kammaritiloihin. Aine oli ollut vaihtamassa siellä vaatteita, se mies on varmasti jokin kamala tirkistelijä! Minä...”  
”Sattuiko kukaan saamaan hänen tuntomerkkejään?”  
”En tiedä... minä olin menossa kertomaan teidän äidillenne tästä. En tiedä muuta kuin, mitä juuri kuulin.”  
”Vartijat saavat hänet varmasti kiinni”, Garnet huomautti ovensuusta. ”Älä hätäile. Pyydän hallitsijaa lisäämään vartijoita väliaikaisesti palvelijoiden tiloihin.”  
”Kiitos, teidän korkeutenne”, palvelijatar kuiskasi ja niiasi syvään. ”Suokaa anteeksi, mutta minun on mentävä puhumaan Hilda-rouvan kanssa.”

Eiko tyytyi nyökkäämään naiselle. Vartijoiden huudot kuuluivat nyt kauempaa. Oliko tunkeilija kenties juossut kirjaston ohitse? Ja miten ihmeessä tämä oli onnistunut murtautumaan linnaan? Sellaista ei ollut tapahtunut kertaakaan sinä aikana, kun Eiko oli siellä asunut. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei vartijoiden ohitse päässyt mitään. Tosin... eivätpä nämä olleet häneenkään kiinnittäneet erityistä huomiota, kun hän oli karannut linnasta pariin otteeseen. Ehkä palvelusväelle pitäisi pitää pieni puhuttelu. Toisaalta se voisi johtaa siihen, ettei hän itse pääsisi enää livahtamaan kaupungille.

”Tulee mieleen se, kun Zidane livahti linnaan sisälle vuosia sitten päästäkseen tapaamaan minua”, Garnet huomautti. ”Hän ei tosin jäänyt kiinni…”  
”Zidane… Tantalus…” Eiko mutisi. Olisiko se mahdollista? Eivätkö Tantaluksen jäsenet olleetkin Lindblumin taitavimpia varkaita? Tosin Bakulla oli pääsy linnaan muutenkin, oli vaikea kuvitella, että tämä vaarantaisi erityisasemansa murtautumalla sisälle. Silti oli mahdollista, että joku toinen näyttelijäryhmän jäsenistä saattoi ollakin niin typerä, että tekisi jotain sellaista.

”Minun pitää mennä”, Eiko sanoi Garnetille ja kiirehti käytävään.  
”Odota, minun pitäisi puhua sinun kanssasi kristalleista!” kuningatar huudahti prinsessan perään.  
”Myöhemmin, tämä ei voi odottaa!” Eiko huikkasi. Mitä puhumista kristalleissa muka oli? He olivat jakaneet ne keskenään melkein kymmenen vuotta sitten, lisäksi he olivat sopineet, etteivät enää koskaan käyttäisi niitä yhdessä. Se olisi aivan liian vaarallista.

Eiko jätti Garnetin kirjastoon ja kiirehti käytävää eteenpäin. Vartijoiden kolisevat askeleet kuuluivat nyt jo huomattavasti kauempaa. Tyttö suunnisti niiden suuntaan, mutta pysytteli sen verran kauempana, ettei tullut huomatuksi. Käytävillä ei näkynyt ketään ylimääräistä, joten alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että tunkeilija oli päässyt livahtamaan.

Vartijajoukko hajaantui useampaan käytävään tultuaan aulaan, jossa oli koristeallas. Eiko odotti hetken, ennen kuin suunnisti kahden vartijan perässä käytävään, joka päätyi hissille. Vartijat menivät alas, mutta tyttö ei jaksanut uskoa, että kukaan olisi ollut niin tyhmä, että olisi livahtanut sinne. Satamasta pääsi pois vain laivalla, Lohikäärmeportti taas johti valtakunnan asumattomalle alueelle. Ellei aikonut matkustaa Gizamaluken luolan kautta Burmeciaan, ei ollut mitään järkeä poiketa sille suunnalle.

Eiko tilasi hissin itselleen ja suunnisti ylempään kerrokseen, jossa sijaitsivat hallitsijan vastaanottotilat sekä Cid-isän ja Hilda-äidin yksityiset huoneistot. Myös Eikon huone oli tässä kerroksessa, kun taas vierashuoneet sijaitsivat kerrosta alempana. Jos tyttö olisi ollut varas, hän olisi pyrkinyt tähän kerrokseen, sillä täällä oli todellakin varastamisen arvoisia esineitä. Pelkästään Hilda-äidin korut olivat omaisuuksien arvoisia.

Huoneistoissa ei näkynyt ketään käytävällä kulkevan vahdin lisäksi. Eiko käännähti kannoillaan ja suuntasi sen sijaan höyrykonehuoneen kautta linnan muurille ja parvekkeille. Ulkona puhalsi kylmä tuuli, joka tunkeutui puvun läpi välittömästi. Tyttö kietoi kädet ympärilleen ja marssi eteenpäin. Muurille rakennetulle käytävälle oli jäänyt jalanjälkiä vastasataneeseen lumeen.

Tyttö kiirehti jälkien suuntaan. Niistä näki, että joku oli juossut muurin päällä kulkevaa käytävää pitkin parvekkeiden ja suuren kaukoputken suuntaan. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt yössä.

Jäljet päättyivät parvekkeen reunalle. Eiko nojautui sitä vasten ja jäi tähyilemään kaupungin suuntaan. Maisema oli täynnä valopilkkuja, pimeässä loistavia ikkunoita, mutta ketään ihmistä ei pystynyt erottamaan. Tyttö mittaili katseellaan tornia, jonka huipulla parveke oli. Jos tunkeilija oli hypännyt alas, tämä oli taatusti menettänyt henkensä. Sitä prinsessa ei osannut sanoa, oliko alas mahdollista kiivetä.

Pahimmassa tapauksessa vieraasta oli jäänyt vain jälkiä lumeen.

   
**21\. joulukuuta 1809**

Eiko pyöritteli hiuskiehkuraa sormensa ympärille ja tuijotteli salia, joka oli täynnä ihmisiä. Kaikilla näytti olevan hauskaa. Ruokaa ja juomaa oli tarjolla riittämiin, musiikki soi ja suuri sisälle kannettu puu oli koristeltu upeaksi. Keskitalvenjuhla oli yksi vuoden suurimmista ja myös monen suosikki. Lapsena Eiko oli rakastanut sitä – ja erityisesti saamiaan lahjoja – mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut hippustakaan juhlamieltä.

Tytön mielessä pyöri paria päivää aiemmin linnassa vieraillut henkilö. Tästä ei ollut kuulunut sen illan jälkeen, mutta palvelusväen tiloihin oli varmuuden vuoksi lisätty vartijoita. Kaupungilta ei ollut prinsessan helpotukseksi kantautunut huhua, että joku olisi tappanut itsensä hyppäämällä linnan parvekkeelta, mutta aina oli mahdollista, ettei tällaisia juoruja vain kerrottu hänelle.

Miksi ihmeessä hän välitti? Ei yhdellä varkaalla olisi pitänyt olla väliä. Silti hänen vatsassaan kiersi epämiellyttävä tunne, jossa oli ripaus syyllisyyttä. Kuinka todennäköistä oli, että tunkeilija oli ollut Xioni? Kaiken järjen mukaan tunkeilija olisi saattanut olla kuka tahansa, mutta Eikon oli vaikea uskoa, että kyse olisi ollut satunnaisesta varkaasta. Hän oli lähtenyt nuorukaisen luota varsin vihaisissa merkeissä, ehkä tämä oli halunnut sovitella.

Tai sitten ei. Xioni oli huonotapainen ääliö, jolla oli aivan liian terävä kieli. Eiko ei edes pitänyt tämän seurasta. Hän oli vain halunnut hieman seikkailla, ei mitään sen enempää. Kyllähän nuorukaisenkin oli täytynyt tajuta, ettei kyse ollut mistään vakavammasta, ei mistään, mitä olisi kannattanut jäädä ajattelemaan. Sitä paitsi Xioni liehitteli varmasti jokaista eteensä sattuvaa tyttöä. Tuskin Eiko oli ollut erityinen, joten prinsessa saattoi aivan hyvin unohtaa murehtimisen ja yrittää nauttia juhlista.

”Enpä ole nähnyt sinua noin synkkänä koskaan”, tuttu ääni huomautti tytön viereltä. Eiko kohotti katseensa helmoistaan ja hymyili Zidanelle, joka nojasi seinään ja virnisti leveästi. Tämän rennosta olemuksesta oli lähes mahdotonta päätellä, että tämä oli Alexandrian kuningattaren prinssipuoliso.  
”Tylsät juhlat”, Eiko kuittasi.  
”Pitäisikö niitä piristää jotenkin?” mies tiedusteli ja kyyristyi hieman. Tämän häntä heilui leikkisästi, kuten aina, kun tämä innostui jostain. Toisinaan Eiko mietti, miksi mies käytti tuollaisia eleitä. Joku saattaisi tulkita asennon hyökkäykseksi. Miten ihmeessä Zidane selvisi käyttäytymissääntöjen rajaamassa maailmassa? Tämän koko olemus huusi, että tämä oli enemmän tavallinen kaduntallaaja kuin kuninkaallinen.  
”Ehkä on parempi, ettei kumpikaan meistä aiheuta nyt pahennusta. Dagger ja äiti ovat niin innoissaan näistä juhlista”, Eiko totesi, vaikka olisi mieluusti nähnyt, miten mies olisi tuonut juhliin eloa.

Zidane palasi entiseen asentoonsa ja jäi nojailemaan etiketin vastaisesti seinää vasten. ”Olet oikeassa. Tällainen hienostelu… No, joskus kaipaan niitä aikoja, kun juhlittiin Tantaluksen kanssa oikein kunnolla. Kävin päämajassa pari päivää sitten, kaikki oli ennallaan.”  
”Kävitkö?” Eiko innostui. ”Ketkä kaikki sinä tapasit?”  
”Lähes kaikki”, Zidane vastasi. ”Rubyn, Blankin, Cinnan ja Marcuksen. Pomokin oli siellä ja pari uutta kaveria.”  
”Yhmm.” Eiko ei oikein tiennyt, miten olisi voinut kysyä Xionista. Hän olisi mieluusti halunnut tietää Zidanen mielipiteen nuorukaisesta, mutta kysymyksen muotoilu tuntui mahdottomalta.  
”Ruby sanoi, että sinäkin olet käynyt siellä”, Zidane jatkoi yllättäen.

Eiko tunsi värin pakenevan kasvoiltaan. Hänen salaisuutensa oli paljastunut, nyt hän olisi pulassa, jos Zidane avaisi suunsa väärässä paikassa.

”En minä kellekään kertonut”, mies sanoi prinsessan helpotukseksi. ”Olet kyllä yhtä huimapäinen kuin Dagger. Tiesitkö, ettei teatterialue ole kaikkein turvallisin… varsinkaan prinsessalle?”  
”Siksi en esiintynyt omana itsenäni”, Eiko huomautti.  
”Niin, niinhän Ruby taisi sanoa. Olit väittänyt olevasi Erin”, Zidane naurahti. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä sen valkopäisen hepun ilme, kun hän kuuli Rubyn sanat. Olet tainnut saada ihailijan.”

Shivan tähden! Eikon teki mieli kirkua. Nyt hän oli aivan varma, että tunkeilija oli ollut Xioni. Tämä oli saanut tietää totuuden ja oli sen takia yrittänyt sisälle linnaan. Jos tämä oli kuollut paetessaan, se oli prinsessan vika.

”Ihailijoista puheen ollen, Dagger kertoi pulmastasi”, Zidane jatkoi. ”Minusta tuo kuninkaallinen hömpötys yhteiskunnallisesti hyväksyttävästä puolisosta on typerää. Sinun pitää valita joku sopiva itse. Joku sellainen, josta pidät oikeasti. Ja taistella hänestä viimeiseen hetkeen saakka.”  
”Ai…” Eiko mutisi. Hänelle ei olisi tullut mielenkään mennä puhumaan miehelle ongelmastaan eikä hän ollut osannut kuvitella, että löytäisi Zidanesta puolustajan kannalleen.  
”Minun neuvoni on: ole oma itsesi, kulje omia polkujasi ja rakasta täysin sydämin”, mies opasti. ”Sillä tavoin voit olla onnellinen ja tyytyväinen valintoihisi.”  
”Oletko sinä onnellinen, Zidane?” Eikon oli pakko kysyä.  
”Hei, minullahan on kaikki, mitä tyhjästä ponnistanut kloppi voi toivoa. Nain kuningattaren, sain kaksi kaunista tytärtä ja kolmas lapsi on tulossa. Lisäksi minulla on rahaa enempää kuin ehdin tuhlata.”  
”Mutta et ole vapaa seikkailemaan, etkä juhlimaan päättömästi Tantaluksen kanssa”, prinsessa muistutti.  
”Joskus on luovuttava jostain saadakseen sen, mitä eniten maailmassa haluaa”, mies vastasi ja vilkaisi Hildan seurassa istuvan Garnetin suuntaan. Zidanen kasvoilla käväisi hellä ilme. Eiko tajusi, että tämän täytyi rakastaa vaimoaan todella paljon.

Kumpikin hiljeni ja jäi seuraamaan juhlan hälyä. Eiko oli helpottunut siitä, että oli saanut olla suhteellisen rauhassa illan. Hilda-äiti ja Cid-isä eivät olleet vielä julkistaneet, että hänelle etsittiin puolisoa. Silti tyttö ei pystynyt rentoutumaan. Zidanen kertomuksen myötä syyllisyys oli alkanut painaa hänen mieltään entistä raskaampana.

”Haluaisitko sinä tanssia?” Zidane tiedusteli hetken kuluttua.  
”Osaatko sinä muka?” Eiko tuhahti.  
”Dagger on opettanut, kuuluu velvollisuuksiin osata tanssia. Sitä paitsi se on ihan mukavaa, jos seura on hyvää”, mies huomautti. Tämän kasvoilla käväisi tuttu virnistys, sen Eiko oli oppinut tuntemaan jo kuusivuotiaana. Silloin se oli sulattanut hänen sydämensä, nyt se vain muistutti menneestä. Hän tajusi jo varsin hyvin, miksei Zidane ollut vuosia sitten lämmennyt hänelle. ”Saattaisit piristyä vähän”, mies lisäsi.  
”Hyvä on sitten, Zidane-herra, suon teille yhden tanssin”, Eiko vastasi muodollisesti ja virnisti miehelle takaisin. Hän lisäsi kokonaisuuteen hoviniiauksen, ainakin muiden silmissä hän näyttäisi hetken verran kunnolliselta prinsessalta.

Zidane ei valehdellut. Tämä todellakin osasi pyörittää Eikoa pitkin tanssilattiaa samalla tavalla kuin muutkin juhlijat omia daamejaan. Toki tanssiminen oli mukavaa, mutta miehen yllättävät taidot muistuttivat prinsessaa liikaa siitä, että jokainen heistä oli luisumassa yhä kauemmas siitä, mitä he olivat joskus olleet. Tällainen maailma, kultainen häkki, ei ollut Eikoa varten. Liikaa rajoituksia ja vaatimuksia, liikaa velvollisuuksia ja aivan liian vähän vapautta.

Tytön pää oli liian täynnä synkkiä ajatuksia, jotta hän olisi voinut nauttia juhlista. Hän halusi karata omaan huoneeseensa ja jäädä sinne loppuillaksi kierimään itsesäälissä. Tällainen murehtiminen ei ollut hänen tapaistaan, mutta viime aikoina hänen mielialansa olivat heitelleet äärilaidasta toiseen. Nyt tuon kummallisen ailahtelun lisäksi hänen mieltään painoi huoli Xionin kohtalosta ja omista velvollisuuksistaan. Alkoi olla liian haasteellista esittää pirteää pikkuprinsessaa.

”Sori, Zidane. Voisinko lainata daamiasi?”

Eiko havahtui kysymykseen. Hänen sydämensä jätti lyönnin välistä, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa, joka oli juuri koputtanut Zidanea olkapäälle. Tyttö ei saanut sanaa suustaan, kun mies luovutti hänet nuorukaisen käsivarsille.

”Minun pitääkin mennä jo katsomaan, miten Dagger pärjää”, genomi totesi ja katosi ihmisvilinään, ennen kuin prinsessa ehti protestoida.

”Hänen kuninkaallinen korkeutensa prinsessa Eiko Carol Fabool, Madain Sarin selviytyjä ja yksi viimeisistä summonereista Gaialla”, valkohiuksinen nuorukainen summasi tanssittaessaan Eikoa muiden juhlavieraiden joukossa. ”Ei ihme, että olit niin pihalla kaupungilla liikkuessasi.”  
”Mitä halvattua sinä teet täällä? Ja eikö sinun pitäisi olla kuollut?” Eiko sähähti. Hän piti äänensä mahdollisimman matalalla, ettei vetäisi puoleensa ei-toivottua huomiota. Xioni ei taatusti ollut kutsuvieraiden listalla ja lentäisi suoraan tyrmään, jos jäisi kiinni uhkayrityksestään. Miten ihmeessä tämä oli edes päässyt linnaan uudestaan? Zidanella täytyi olla näppinsä pelissä.  
”Miksi sinä valehtelit minulle?” Xioni kysyi.  
”Minä kysyin ensin!” prinsessa kivahti.

Xioni naurahti ja kuljetti prinsessaa syrjemmälle. Eiko ei toisaalta pitänyt ajatuksesta, mutta toisaalta he olisivat paremmin turvassa jossain muualla kuin kaikkien silmien alla keskellä tanssilattiaa. Jos Cid-isä näkisi hänen tanssivan jonkun muun kuin soveliaaksi katsomansa henkilön kanssa… no, siitä ei välttämättä hyvä seuraisi. Tämä saattoi viihtyä nostelemassa tuoppia Tantaluksen johtajan kanssa, mutta Eikolle ei samanlaisia huvituksia suotu. Kaikki prinsessaan liittyvä oli valtakunnan tulevaisuuteen liittyvää, joten Cid-isä otti tyttärensä toimet hyvin vakavasti.

Nuorukainen pysähtyi käytävän suulle lähelle suurta sisälle kannettua kuusta. Eiko vetäytyi kauemmas nuoresta miehestä ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Kukaan ei katsonut heidän suuntaansa. Tyttö kiirehti käytävään, josta tiesi pääsevänsä muihin juhlijoille varattuihin huoneisiin ja lyhdyin koristellulle parvekkeelle.

”Erosimme hieman ikävissä merkeissä, joten päätin pistäytyä vieraisilla”, Xioni vastasi vihdoin kysymykseen.  
”Kahdesti?” Eiko hymähti.  
”No, ensimmäinen kerta ei tuottanut toivottua tulosta. Palvelusväen tilojen kautta oli varsin vaikeaa päästä huomaamatta tänne paremman väen luokse”, nuorukainen huomautti. ”Miten sinä oikein pääsit kulkemaan huomaamattomasti? Kaikkihan täällä tuntevat sinut.”  
”Ei kuulu sinulle”, Eiko kivahti. Hän ei paljastaisi linnan salaisuuksia varkaalle.  
”Sinulla juuri sopivan omahyväinen asenne prinsessaksi”, Xioni nauroi. Eiko mulkoili nuorukaista vihaisesti. Miksi ihmeessä tämä oli tullut, jos halusi vain loukata häntä lisää?  
”Onpa sääli, ettet katkonut niskojasi, kun hyppäsit parvekkeelta alas. Ehkä voit nyt yrittää uudestaan”, tyttö jupisi ja nykäisi parvekkeen oven auki. Ulkona oli turhan kylmä oleskella juhla-asussa, mutta hän tunsi tarvitsevansa jotain viilentämään tunteitaan.

Xioni seurasi prinsessaa ulos ja veti oven perässään kiinni. ”En minä hypännyt. Pikemminkin juoksin alas, voin näyttää, jos haluat.”  
”Niin varmaan”, Eiko tuhahti. Kukaan ei juossut pystysuoraa seinää alas, nuorukainen valehteli minkä kerkesi.  
”Ei sinun ole pakko uskoa.” Xioni kohautti olkapäitään ja jäi nojailemaan selkä kaidetta vasten. Tämän harmaat silmät tuijottivat Eikoa leikkisästi, hyvin ärsyttävästi. Prinsessan teki mieli kääntyä kannoillaan ja marssia takaisin sisälle, mutta silti hän vain seisoi paikoillaan ja värisi kylmästä. ”No, miksi sinä valehtelit?”

”Miksi olisin kertonut totuuden? Sinä olet varas, se olisi ollut riski”, Eiko selvensi. Kaipa hän oli vastauksen velkaa.  
”Ensinnäkin minä olen ensisijaisesti näyttelijä ja toiseksi se sinun toilailusi pubissa oli jo riski sinänsä”, Xioni korjasi. ”Tiedän muuten, ettet ole edes senikäinen kuin väitit. Ja että olet menossa kihloihin. Aika törkeää vedätystä sinun puoleltasi.”

Eiko tuijotti nuorukaista suu auki. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Häntä hävetti ja raivostutti yhtä aikaa. Kaikki tuntui olevan piloilla… vaikka hän ei ollut edes varma, mitä tarkoitti ’kaikella’. Mutta miten Xioni tiesi pakkokihlausasiastakin? Zidane oli sanonut kuulleensa siitä Daggerilta, mutta tämän oli täytynyt tavata Xioni jo ennen kuin Eiko oli kertonut ongelmastaan ystävälleen. Juorusiko joku muukin linnan asioita? Ketkä kaikki tiesivät jo?

”No, onko sulhanen Alexandriasta vai Burmeciasta? Vai otatko kenties jonkun noista pokkuroijista tuolta tanssisalista?” Xioni jatkoi. Eiko risti kätensä rinnalleen ja mulkoili nuorukaista. ”Äläkä sano ’ei kuulu sinulle’, se ei nyt kelpaa vastaukseksi.”  
”Lindblumin prinsessana minun ei tarvitse selitellä asioitani rahvaalle”, Eiko ilmoitti niin tylyllä äänellä kuin vain pystyi. Hän tiennyt, miksi Xioni sai hänet näin vihaiseksi. Hän olisi voinut vain lähteä pois, unohtaa koko miekkosen, mutta… hän ei halunnut. Oli raivostuttavaa, ettei pystynyt kontrolloimaan omaa tunne-elämäänsä ja halujaan yhtään. Oikeasti Xioni ansaitsi saada korvilleen röyhkeytensä takia. Eikolla ei ollut mitään velvollisuutta edes keskustella tämän kanssa.

”Ehkä sinä tosiaan olet hienohelma hempukka ja samanlainen itsekäs hyväksikäyttäjä kuin kaikki muutkin summonerit”, Xioni ilmoitti ja käänsi selkänsä tytölle. ”Zidane yritti vakuuttaa minulle muuta, mutta hän ei taida lopulta tuntea sinua… anteeksi, teidän korkeuttanne, kovin hyvin.”

”Minä en ole mikään hienohelma”, Eiko puuskahti. ”Eivätkä summonerit ole hyväksikäyttäjiä. En todellakaan tajua, mikä pahus sinun ongelmasi on. Jos sarvi otsassani ei miellytä, niin painuu hiiteen siitä. Ei sitä ole mikään pakko katsella ja keksiä typeriä tekosyitä pilkkaamiseen, ettei kävisi ilmi, kuinka paljon oikeasti pelkäät voimiani!”

”Hmph, minä en pelkää sinua. Olet pelkkä pikkutyttö”, Xioni korjasi. ”Mutta hetken kuvittelin, että olisit erilainen kuin muut summonerit. Olin väärässä, pidät toisten elämillä leikkimisestä, kuten muutkin kaltaisesi.”

Eiko halusi kirkua. Nuorukaisen syytteet olivat käsittämättömiä ja vailla järkeä. Se, että hän oli sattunut syntymään sarvi otsassaan, ei tehnyt hänestä pahaa ihmistä. Hänellä oli vain erityisiä kykyjä, taito taivuttaa Eidolonit tahtoonsa. Ei tosin kaikkia, mutta hyvin monia niistä. Eikä siinä ollut mitään pahaa, niin oli ollut aina.

”Ehkä minun on paras lähteä. Älä huoli, en vaivaa sinua enää, arvoisa prinsessa”, Xioni päätti puheensa ja kapusi parvekkeen kaiteelle.

Eiko nielaisi ja astui askeleen eteenpäin. ”Älä ole hullu!” tyttö huudahti. Pudotus olisi todella pitkä. Merelle täytyi olla matkaa satoja metrejä, Xioni murskautuisi rantakallioihin, jos hyppäisi alas parvekkeelta.

Nuorimies astui askeleen eteenpäin ja katosi prinsessan näkyvistä. Eiko kiljaisi ja ryntäsi kaiteelle. Hän nojautui sitä vasten ja tähysti alaspäin. Vaaleat kasvot tuijottivat häntä vajaan puolen metrin päästä alapuolelta. Xionin kasvoilla oli leveä virne, jonka ärsyttävyyden tyttö tällä kertaa sivuutti. Miten ihmeessä nuorukainen oikein roikkui ilmassa? Tämä ei näyttänyt pitävän mistään kiinni.

Xioni leijui ylemmäs, kunnes oli Eikon tasalla, ja nojasi käsillään parvekkeen kaiteeseen. Tyttö veti itseään hieman taaksepäin, mutta ei perääntynyt.

”Välität sitten edes hieman”, nuorukainen totesi.  
”Pyh, joku saattoi nähdä meidän tulevan tänne, olisi skandaali, jos minua syytettäisiin murhastasi”, Eiko selitti.  
”Voit leikkiä uskovasi tuohon, mutta me molemmat tiedämme, ettei se ole totta”, Xioni väitti ja työnsi kasvonsa lähemmäs prinsessaa.  
”Kuka… mikä sinä oikein olet?” tyttö henkäisi. Hän oli nähnyt paljon kaikenlaista, muttei leijuvia ihmisiä. Kuja oli osannut leijua trance-tilassaan, mutta Xionista ei säteillyt valoa, tämä ei ollut trance-tilassa.

”Joku, jota veresi ei voi koskaan vastustaa, summoner”, nuorukainen naurahti. Vastaus oli omituinen, Eiko ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt, mitä toinen tarkoitti. ”Tehdään sopimus, prinsessa.”  
”Ja millainenhan se mahtaisi olla?” tyttö puuskahti.  
”Sinä pidät huilusi ja sarvesi erossa minusta ja minä kerron vielä jonain päivänä sinulle hurjan tarinan… sekä tulen tarvittaessa pelastamaan sinut prinssiltäsi.”

Tyttö kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Sopimus kuulosti yhtä oudolta kuin nuorukaisen aiempi vastaus. Xioni puhui lämpimikseen, ei tämä voinut häntä velvollisuuksilta pelastaa. Sitä paitsi tämä ei koskaan saisi tietää ajoissa hänen kihlapäiväänsä.

”Sinun tarvitsee vain ajatella minua. Ajattele todella kovasti ja kuvittele minut mielessäsi, lupaan tulla paikalle”, Xioni vihjaisi. ”Mutta älä koskaan yritä käskeä minua. Silloin lähden pois, enkä tule ikinä takaisin.”

”Sinussa on jotain pahasti vialla”, Eiko päätteli. Kaveri oli päästään sekaisin sen lisäksi, että osasi kumota painovoiman.

”Et arvaakaan, kuinka pahasti”, Xioni nauroi, ”mutta nyt minun on aika poistua tältä näyttämöltä, prinsessa. Sinua kaivataan pian juhlissa.”  
”Älä…” Eiko aloitti, muttei saanut lausettaan loppuun, sillä lämpöiset huulet hipaisivat pikaisesti hänen omiaan. Tytön luomet painuivat vaistomaisesti kiinni, hän olisi voinut vannoa, että salama iski hänen sisällään samalla hetkellä, kun Xioni suuteli häntä. Ilmassa oli sähköä, kirjaimellisesti, hän tunsi sen ihollaan.

Kylmä tuuli pyyhkäisi parvekkeen ylitse. Eiko avasi silmänsä ja jäi katsomaan pimeyttä edessään. Xioni oli poissa, mutta nyt tällä kertaa tämä oli jättänyt jälkensä muuallekin kuin lumeen.


End file.
